Kingdom Heart's 4
by SimplyLulu
Summary: Sora and Riku finally defeated Xehanort and Organization XIII. But new enemies arises for vengance. So Sora, Riku, and also Kairi go on an adventure to stop them. And we meet new character's. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Sora's New Mission

Sora and Riku finally defeated Xehanort... It's been 3 months since that event. Now Sora is lying down the sandy beach floor remembering times he and Kairi had. Then Ventus came by,

" Hey Sora, whatcha doin?" Ven asked

" Well, I'm trying to think a romantic gesture to Kairi so I"ll make my move." Sora replied.

" Hmmm... I never had a crush so... just wing it.." Ven suggested

" Just wing it. Nevermind there's no point." Sora said in a hopless tone. And Kairi stepped in their conversation

" Hey guys... So is anything wrong?" Kairi asked. Sora panicked

" Ummm... Everything is ok..." Sora said in a panicked and nervous tone.

" Well nothing is wrong." Ven said. Ven looked to his wrist watch. " Oh look at the time I gotta go." Ven said. He transformed to his armor and flew to another world.

Then Riku came in.

" Hey I gotta... Did i ruined your moment?" Riku asked.

" No continue." Sora said.  
>" King Mickey contacted me that there's something wrong and we gotta go to Disney Castle!" Riku said. Sora said " What! Another mission!". Sora felt real tired of saving the world but he has to accept it.<p>

**The Next Day**

The 2 got ready for the journey that they"ll encounter. The Gummi Ship arrived and Donald and Goofy were riding in it and they greeted Sora and Riku.

" Bye Kairi.." Sora said and he hugged Kairi also Riku said goodbye and hugged her.

" Wait..." Kairi said. " Can I PLEASE come with you 2? I'm really tired of being left behind."

" But. it's too dangerous." Sora said in concern of Kairi's safety.

" That is like a lame excuse. I promise I won't rain on your parade." Kairi said. She begged Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy. The 4 got annoyed and they agreed to let her come on their journey.

They went in the Gummi Ship.

" Next Stop Disney Castle." Donald said while steering the Gummi Ship

**Disney Castle**

They arrived Disney Castle and went inside the Castle.

" We're home right Donald." Goofy said to Donald and Donald agreed. They went inside Mickey's study room and saw Mickey.

" Hey Mickey!" Riku said and hugged Mickey. Also Sora hugged Micka and even Kairi.

" So why are we here and what's the problem?" Sora asked Mickey.

" Well appearantly there's terrible news... Xehanort new he'll be defeated so, he chose Ulysses an apprentice of his to take his powers." Mickey said

" What?" Riku and Sora yelled.

" So where do we find him and how do we stop him?" Kairi asked

" Well I don't know how we will find him and I know who'll stop him." Mickey said

" I know who'll stop him. Me." Sora said

" No it's not you. An oppisite of you." Mickey said. Sora and the rest are confused." The oppisite of you is a girl, she also weilds a keyblade, but she's made of darkness. You two must merge keyblades and stab Ulysses." Mickey explained

" Oh I get I gotta find her and the both of us will destroy Ulysses." Sora said. Mickey nodded yes.

" Oh another bad news is that heartless came back to other worlds and you guys must stop them." Mickey said.

They agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Kylie's Story

**In this chapter, we get to know Sora's oppisite, Kylie... **

In a planet called Earth, a girl with an important weapon and power, lives their.

At Chicago,

Summer Vaction begin's

Kylie is happy because Summer Vacation begins. She goes inside her mom's car.

" Hey sweetie... I sorta have bad news.. I don't think I'll come with you at Hawaii because of my tour schedule." Kylie's Mom said. " And you need to stay at home for awhile."

**Kylie's Mom is a famous pop-star and she never get's quality time with her daughter.**

" Umm okay I'll just hang in room." Kylie said in a sad tone. She took her Ipod and put her headphone's on her ears and listen to sad songs because of her sad mood.

Now they are at home,

Kylie ran to the kitchen and took coca cola and some chips so she can eat in her room. She went in her room locked the door. She opened the window and the wind blew in her room she took her sketch pad and art supplies in her safe. She started drawing on what's in her mind. She drew a picture of her and a boy **( boy=Sora) ** with a mysterious key shaped weapon **( Keyblade)** merging it. She liked the picture and kept it inside her book. Then she felt tired and slept at her bed.

The Awakening (The Dive)

Kylie's P.O.V.

I closed my eyes. Then I'm like in a station. I'm standing on glass with an image of a boy with his friend? **( It's Sora, Riku, and Kairi.)** Then 3 objects appear and it looks like a wand, a shield, and a sword that is shped like a key. Then a voice told me to pick one of those objects. I chose the sword that is shaped like a key. I took it then I see these black creatures so I used it to defend myself. Then a door appeared and the voice told me to go inside so I went inside. And I woke up...,.

**The next day,**

I woke up. That weapon is from my drawing's that is very strange...

**Okay this chapter is done here's Kylie's character profile**

Kylie: She's 15 years old. She usually get's lonely and feel's she's never included in the world. But she's popular and want's her mother's attention. Until, she meet's Sora, Riku, and Kairi, she embarks on a fun and awsome journey. Her mission is to stop Xehanort's apprentice from ruling the world. Her personality is quiet, kind, artistic, funny, fashionable, brave, kind-hearted, smart, and beautiful. She has apricon skin, she has long black hair.

I know it said she's made of darkness, but when she's growing up, she's getting nicer and her heart is strong. She's still the oppisite of Sora and she'll might fall in love with someone in the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sora&Riku&Kairi meet's Kylie

** Gummi Ship...**

The 3 just left Disney Castle and theyare currently at the Gummi Ship locating Sora's oppisite. Riku is controlling the ship and Kairi is a little tired and Sora is relaxing.

" Hey Riku where is this oppisite located?" Sora asked.

" The screen say Earth, Chicago." Riku answered. " And only a few hour's we're there."

" I'm kinda sleepy." Kairi added. She yawned and put her head on Sora's lap's and she lied down and slept. Sora was surprised and Riku turned around and had a smile on his face and sora blushed and went with it and stroked her hair...

**6 Hours later...**

" We are here everyone!" Riku said in happiness. Sora and Kairi woke up and Kairi looked that her head is on Sora's laps. She blushed.

" Oh I'm sorry I was tired that's why I did that." Kairi said. She felt embarassed.

" Oh it's okay." Sora said. " I don't really mind." He added.

Then the 3 went down and Riku is holding a locater and the 3 are tracking Sora's oppisites steps.

Then they found where Sora's oppistite lives.

" Wow that looks like a palace." Kairi said . She looked in whoah of the big mansion that Sora's oppisite lives in. Riku knocked at the door and a girl opens and The locater beeps very loudly.

" Oh my gosh your phone beeps loud." The girl says while covering her ears and Riku turned it off. " Umm can I help you?" She asked. Then she let the 3 come inside and they were outside at her pool area and Sora and Riku told the girl everything she need's to While Kairi is swimming in the pool wearing a swimsuit she borrowed.

" So I'm your oppite and I need to stop this dude who's pure evil?" The girl said in confusion.

" Yeah I know hard to believe." Sora said.

" So are you in?" Riku asked the girl.

" Definently Yeah!" She said in happiness. " So since we just became fast friends I'm Kylie and who are you and you and her?" She asked.

" Oh I'm Sora."

" I'm Riku."

" And that's Kairi." Sora said.

**Riku and Sora's Conversation...**

Riku and Sora are sitting while Kylie and Kairi are swimming.

" So do you think Kylie is hot?" Sora asked Riku. Sora is just teasing Riku.

" Huh? What you just said?" Riku asked.

" Yeah you are developing something Riku ... called Love." Sora said while teasing Riku.

" Shut up and I know you are developing love with Kairi." Riku added.

**Kairi and Kylie's conversation,**

Kylie and Kairi are done swimming and drying themselves with towels.

" Now it's our turn to swim." Riku said. He took off his shirt and Kylie looked at his muscular body and Riku dived into the pool.

" So Kylie... I just noticed your makin' googly eyes on Riku." Kairi said while teasing Kylie.

" Ummm... No i'm not..." Kylie said nervously. And Kairi giggled.

" Hey Riku wait up!" Sora yelled. Sora took off his shirt and Kairi looked at his muscular body and Sora dived into the pool.

" Ha you too." Kylie added to Kairi.

" I really like Sora and I don't know how to say or show it." Kairi saind in a hopeless tone.

" I don't know but I know you'll be together." Kylie said. " Hey wanna try Ice Tea?" Kylie asked Kairi.

" What's Ice Tea?" Kairi asked. " Right here try is." Kylie said and she handed it to Kairi and Kairi tasted it. " Wow this tastes good!" Kairi said and she kept on sipping.

**Ulysses's Hideout...**

" Ulysses, Sora and the gang are plotting to destroy you." A man cloaked in black said.

" They think that they'll stop me..." Ulysses said. " Is the restoration of Organization XIII almost done?" He asked.

" 95% and they'll wake up." The man said.

" Great." Ulysses said and he had a sinister evil laugh.

** Gummi Ship...**

" You know you didn't need to bring alot of stuff on this mission." Riku complained while carrying Kylie's suitcases in the ship.

" I need all those it's with my food, electronics, and clothes!" Kylie added.

Then they finished carryinn her bags. Then the ship started flying.

" So where we're goin'" Sora asked Riku.

" We are going to Olympus Coliseum." Riku said

**Thanks for reading.. Please Review it'll help me... if you wanna see what The character's in this stories or other stories I made wears... Here's the link,**

.com/


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Olympus Coliseum

** Ulysses Hideout**

Ulysses suceeded his plan to revive Organization XIII.

" Yes they are alive!" Ulysses says in joy.

" Ulysses?" Xigbar said.

" Who's Ulysses?" Larxene asked

" He is really Xehanort's son..." Xaldin said. Larxene was shocked.

" So what is our purpose to live again?" Luxord asked Ulysses.

" Your purpose is to eliminate Sora and to conquer... Kingdom Hearts." Ulysses said. " Are all of you in?" He asked. They all agreed.

** The Gummi Ship...**

Riku is controlling the ship, Kairi is sketching in her sketch pad, Sora is borrowing Kylie's Ipod and he's listening to songs, and Kylie find's a book about Olympus Coliseum and read's it. She want's to blend in so she made Sora, Riku, Kairi, and herself a Greek themed outfit's Then they finally arrived.

**Olympus Coliseum**

" Thank's for the outfit Kylie." Kairi said.

" No biggie..." Kylie said.

" Hey isn't that Phil." Sora said. And the 4 came to Phil.

" Hey Phil!" Sora said.

" Your Sora right?" Phil asked. Sora nodded. " Hey where's the loud one and the weird one?" Phil asked.

" You mean Donald and Goofy?" Sora asked. Phil nodded. " Oh their with the king." sora answered.

" And who are those 3?" Phil asked.

" Oh! That's Riku, Kairi, and Kylie." Sora answered. " Is there any heartless or unversed around?" Sora asked.

" I don't really see those around." Phil said.

" So where's Hercules?" Sora asked.

" Fighting a big monster at the town..." Phil said

" A monster!" Kylie yelled. Then Hercules fell from the town to here.

" Oh my gosh! That startled me." Kairi said.

" Champ are you ok?" Phil asked Hercules.

" That monster has many babies and I need more people to help me defeat it." Hercules said. " Hey Sora, can you and your friend's help me fight the monsters?" Hercules asked.

" Hey guys wanna fight them?" Sora asked them. They agreed.

" Wait... Kylie and I don't have a keyblade." Kairi said. Riku summoned another keyblade which is Destiny Embrace.

" Here... take this." Riku insisted and he handed it to Kairi.

" Thanks..." Kairi said.

" Hello? How 'bout me? What a keyblade will apper in my hand." Kylie jokingly says and a keyblade appear's in her hand **( The keyblade is Kingdom Key like Sora's.) **" Oh nevermind.." Kylie added.

" Come on less chatting more fighting." Riku said and he ran to the monster.

" Yeah let's kick-butt monster!" Kylie said and she ran with Sora and Kairi to fight the monster.

" Oh my!" Kairi said.

" Can you handle it?" Sora asked.

" Yeah." She answered.

" Sora and I will fight the mama and you and Kylie will fight the babies... Ok!" Riku suggested and the 3 nodded and they went to fight.

Kairi is fighting some Heartless with Kylie.

" Thunder!" Kylie yelled and lightning bolts hit some heartless.

" Fire!" Kairi yelled and she shoots fire on the heartless. The 2 converged and destroyed the Hearless.

" Come on! Let's help Riku and Sora!" Kylie said to Kairi.

" Yup let's go!" Kairi said and the 2 ran to Riku and Sora.

" Cure!" Sora shouted.

" That Heartless is strong!" Riku said.

" We can help!" Kairi said.

" That Heartless is too strong I don't wanna loose you or Kylie!" Sora said. Kairi blushed

" Anyway's.. We are not gunna leave you or Riku behind." Kylie said. " Riku look out!" She yelled. And Kylie slashed the dark blob. " See? You need us.." Kairi added.

" Fine..." Sora said. And they continued fighting.

They were slashing, stabbing, and used some magic in their keyblade to help them.

" It's useless... We can't beat them!" Riku said.

" Hey Kylie. Remember when we converged and we destroyed the heartless's?" Kairi asked. Kylie nodded. " Let's do that with Riku and Sora." Kairi suggested. " Why didn't I thought of that." Kylie said.

The 4 converged and destroyed the monster.

" Yes!" They all said. Riku and Kylie hugged and they let go and the two blushed.

" I didn't know you had it in you." Sora said to Kairi.

" Well I learned all that from you." Kairi said. And Sora blushed

And they heard someone clapping slowly. And a man wearing a black cloak appeared.

" Nice job. Ametuers." The man in a black cloak said.

" Who are you? Are you from the Organization?" Riku asked. Then the man took off his hood.

" Xigbar!" Sora said.

" Yes I'm back and ready to strike back!" He said and summoned his weapon which is Arrowguns and aimed it at Sora but he missed because Kairi pushed Sora and she got hit.

" Kairi!" Sora yelled. He carried Kairi and Meg and Hercules and Phil were their.

" Oh no!" Phil said.

" Please take care of her while I fight for her." Sora asked.

" I'll take care of her." Meg said and Hercules carried her to a safe place with Meg and Phil. And Sora runs back to the fight

" How dare you!" Riku shouted and he tackles Xigbar and he flashes next to Kylie and he put an Arrowgun on her head.

" Say goodbye to your girlfriend." Xigbar said.

" No!" Riku yelled. And Sora ran and kicked his gun out of his hands and Riku ran and put the point of his keyblade in Xigbar's neck.

" How'd you came back!" Riku shouted.

" Someone from the darkness brought us back." Xigbar said and he opened a dark corridor and he left.

" Us... The Organization is BACK!" Sora said in a skocking tone.

** Meg's Place**

Kylie, Riku, and Sora are waiting for new's about Kairi.

" Ummm... Riku?" Kylie said. " Yes." Riku answered. " I know that it's not the right time well I just wanna say thanks for saving me from that 'maniac'." " Your welcome, it's what I do." Riku said. " Poor Sora, he's really sad." Riku added. " I'll talk to him." Kylie suggested

Kylie came to Sora. "Hey it's going to be alright. Kairi is a strong girl. I think she can handle it." Kylie said. " It's all my fault. I'm the one who let her come along. It's my fault to let her fight. I'm a bad person." Sora said. " No your not. Your a good person that cares for your friends." Kylie said. " Just try to think positive and believe she'll be alive." Kylie suggested. " Your right and thanks for supporting me." Sora said.

**An hour later..**

Meg came out of the room and the 3 stand up.

" Is she ok?" Sora asked.

" I'd put some medicines, herbs, healing stuff... she's okay and she needs some rest." Meg said. They were in relief.

" Can we see her?" Kylie asked. Meg nodded. so the three came inside the room.

" Hi guys." Kairi said in a week tone. " What happened?"

" Stupid Heroics that's what happened." Kylie said to make her laugh. Then the 4 laughed.

" We were all worried sick. Mostly Sora was worried sick." Riku said and they laughed and Sora blushed.

" I think the both of you need some privacy. See you later lovebirds." Kylie said and her and Riku left the room.

" Why'd you did that?" Sora asked Kairi.

" I did that because I care about you." Kairi said. " You are my bestest of all friends if you got hurt I'd be heartbroken."

" I'd be heartbroken too if you got hurt." Sora said. The 2 blushed. " Well I forgot to say... Thanks for saving me... your a true friend." Sora added. " Your welcome." Kairi said.

" Next time don't ever do that again it'll be hard to go through with it." Sora said. " Okay I promise I'll not do that again." Kairi said and the 2 hugged.

**The Next Day...**

" Well thanks for everything Herc, Meg, and Phil." Sora said.

" Sure, if you need us we are right here." Herc said

" We gotta get goin' other worlds needs us." Riku said.

" Thank's and bye." Kairi said

" Bye!" Kylie said. And the 4 went to the Gummi Ship.

** The Gummi ship...**

" So wheres our next stop?" Sora asked Riku.

" It says we are going to Atlantica." Riku says

" Next Stop Atlantica!" Sora said


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Atlantica

**Ulysses's Hideout**

" Why'd you exposed yourself?" Ulysses asked to Xigbar

" I just wanna have some fun. I want to hurt that pathetic Sora." Xigbar said

" Next time don't expose yourself." Saix said.

** Gummi Ship**

" We are here at Atlantica." Riku said. They went down to the ship and they weren't turned into mermaids.

" Hey why aren't we at the sea?" Sora questioned himself

Then they saw a girl who resembles Ariel and Eric running by with Sebastian the crab.

" Hey Sebasian!" Sora said.

" Stop Melody!" Sebastian commanded and Melody stopped.

" Hey you know Sebastian?" The girl asked.

" Yeah. We met him under the sea." Sora said.

" You guys are not from around here." the girl said. " Who are you guys?" The girl questioned.

" Oh I'm Sora, that's Kairi, Riku, and Kylie." Sora said.

" I'm Melody!" Melody said.

" She's Princess Ariel's daughter." Sebastian said.

" OMG that crab can talk!" Kylie said.

" Yeah you talk I talk and everyone talks." Sebastian added. Then they laughed

" Come on Melody your mother is waiting for you." Sebastian said

" What's happening?" Kairi asked

" It's Melody's twelfth birthday ball." Sebastian said.

" Oh a ball can we come?" Kylie asked.

" Sure. The more the merrier." Sebastian said.

** Ariel and Eric's castle...**

'' We are here! And this is basically my room." Melody said.

" Come on I'll help you get dressed." Kylie insisted and she pulled Melody in the closet and bam she's dressed. Then Ariel and Eric came in.

" Is that really you? Sora!" Ariel exclaimed and she hugged him.

" Hey long time no see Sora and where's Donald and Goofy?" Eric asked.

" Oh they are with the King and those are my friends Riku, Kairi, and Kylie." Sora said

" Welcome to our kingdom." Eric said.

" Come on Melody let's go. Our guest's are waiting." Ariel said. Melody followed her mother and father.

Then the 4 got dressed for the ball.

**Melody's Birthday Ball...**

" Say Sebastian... Why there are walls on the castle?" Sora asked.

" Well... when it was Melody's 1st Birthday, They celebrated on a ship at the sea, then Ursula's wicked sister Morgana threathens to cause Melody harm so she can take Triton's Trident. After the commotion, Ariel is afraid what Morgana is capable of so she decides that Melody won't know anything about the sea." Sebastain explained. " So don't say anything about what happened under the sea... Ok?"

" Sure... I promise." Sora replied.

" Hey Melody... Why you look sad." Kairi asked Melody.

" It's just my mom never listen's to me. She never let's me go to the sea, I don't even want this party, and she is too over protective." Melody answered. " Can you and Kylie not tell anyone espeically my mom, that I found this under the sea and this locket has my name on it." She says and shows the locket to Kylie and Kairi.

"Whoah. That's strange that locket has your name." Kylie says. Then Ariel came,

" Sorry Kylie, Kairi, I need to borrow Melody for a while." Ariel says and she pulls Melody on the stage.

" We would like all of you to meet Princess Melody!" The announcer says. Then everyone bowed to her. Then a prince that is her age came to ask her to dance she agreed. Then they danced.

Sora and Riku saw some Heartless outside.

" Girl's... Can you stay here. There's important business to finish outside." Riku says to Kylie and Kairi and they nodded and Sora and Riku went outside and fought the Heartless.

" I wish Sora notices me instead of focusing with the Heartless." Kairi complained to Kylie.

" I know, but it's his job to fight 'em." Kylie said. Then Sora and Riku came back to the ballroom. " Why won't you come and ask him?" Kylie suggested to Kairi. Then Kairi comes to Sora then a girl kisses Sora.

" Kairi are you ok?" Kylie asked. Kairi didn't reply and ran outside. And Riku came to Kylie

" What happened to Kairi?" Riku asked. " Ask Sora I think he knows." Kylie answered and followed where Kairi went. Kylie finds Kairi at the shores crying and see's she put her hair down and to her shoes off.

" Kairi sweetie, don't cry. Maybe the girl is saving Sora's life because he swallowed a shrimp?." Kylie says. Kairi didn't replied but kept on crying. " I'll teach Sora a lesson." Kylie suggested and Kylie went back to the ballroom to teach him a lesson.

Then the girl finished kissing Sora. " Who are you?" Sora asked. Then the girls takes off her mask and it reveals to be Debby **( Debby is a girl who lives Destiny Island and ahe has a crush on Sora and she's very jealous of Kairi.) **" Debby?" Sora yelled. " Yup it's me I really wanted to say that I really like you and i kissed you so I can show you that I really like you." Debby says. And Riku comes to them. " Debby? Uh nevermind. Kairi is upset because the kissy thing you did." Riku says. " What? She kissed me and where's Kairi?" Sora asked. " I don't know?" Riku says and

Kylie comes to them and slapped Sora in the face. " Ouch! Why'd you did that?" Sora yelled. " You backstabbing creep why'd you kissed that girl?" Kylie yelled. " Who's she?" Kylie asked. Then Sora left trying to find Kairi. " She's Debby, a obbsesive vibrant girl that we know at Destiny Island." Riku answered. " You know that Sora has strong feelings for Kairi and you cheap slut wanna ruin it!" Kylie yelled to Debby. Then Debby was going to slap Kylie but Kylie took Debby's hand and " Kylie slapped Debby. " Ok that's getting to far!" Riku said and he pulled Kylie away from Debby.

Then Melody finished dancing. Melody sat down andd some girls are teasing Melody because she talks to a crab and she's improper to be a princess. And she felt so sad she ran off and she went to her room. She was crying in her bed and she decides to open the locket and when she opened it she see's Atlantica and Ariel comes in. **They have that arguement they had in the second movie.** Then Melody leaves the castle.

Melody goes to the shores and see's Kairi upset.

" Hey why are you sad?'' Melody asked

" It's just nothing." Kairi answered. Then sea creatures came to Melody and Kairi. **(Sea Creatures= Morgana's goons. They ask Melody to come with her to see Morgana. Which Melody agree's and Melody asks Kairi to come with her which she agree's and then they swim down to the sea.) **Then Sora comes to the shores.

" KAIRI!" Sora yelled.

**Left a cliffhanger and if you wanna see what they wear at the ball, so here's the link,**

.com/


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank You for reading and reviewing my story...**

**Here's the next chapter**

Chapter 5: Atlantica

" KAIRI" Sora yelled. Kylie and Riku came to the shores to see Sora.

" Dude are you ok?" Riku asked. Sora knelt to the ground and didn't replied.

" Where's Kairi? Did you found her?" Kylie asked. Sora still didn't replied because he's too upset.

" Let's bring him back to the castle." Riku suggested and Kylie, Riku, and Sora went back to the castle.

**Ulysses Hideout**

Organization XIII are sitting and hanging out while Ulysses is trying to locate Sora.

" Axel, I've been seeing that you don't look ok." Demyx says.

" It's just that I wanna get out of here and find Roxas." Axel replied

" But Roxas is Sora and we can't get outta this popstand because of Ulysses." Demyx says to warn Axel.

" Hmmm... I have an idea to get out of her." Axel says. " Are you in?" Axel says to persuade him to come.

" Sorry man... I'll pass." Demyx answered.

**Under the Sea...**

Melody and Kairi finally arrived in Morgana's place.

" Are we here?" Melody asked.

" Yes and you two go inside while we guard outside." Morgana's goon says and the goon's left them alone.

Kairi and Melody came inside.

" Well hello child." Morgana says. And she get's out of her chair.

" Hi I'm Melody and that's Kairi." Melody says.

" So I heard you want fin's?" Morgana asked. And Melody nodded. " I'll make that come true if... you steal King Triton's trident." Morgana added.

" What why?" Melody asked. " King Triton stole the trident from me and I want it back." Morgana lied. " Yes... I'll do that if you give me fin's." Melody insisted. " Why won't you and your friend team up to take the trident?" Morgana suggested. Kairi shooked her head no. " I'm sorry I don't think she can steal." Melody answered. " Fine then sign this contract." Morgana says. " My friend need's fin's she can't breathe!" Melody demanded. " Fine, Fine.. I'l l add her in the contract." Morgana says. Then she gave Melody the contract and she signed it.

Then Kairi and Melody transformed into a mermaid and they swammed away to find Atlantica.

** Ariel and Eric's Castle**

Sora, Riku, and Kylie are in a room resting and Ariel and Eric came inside the room

" Are you guy's ok?" Ariel asked.

" Yup and Sora told us that he saw Kairi and Melody together with these manta rays and they swam under the sea." Kylie explained

" Oh no..." Ariel replied. " Why oh no?" Riku asked in curiuosity.

" Those manta rays work for Morgana... And they plotten to kill Melody." Eric answered.

" What're we gunna do?" Sora asked.

" Can you 3 find Melody and Kairi while I tell my daddy to find Melody and Kairi under the sea." Ariel suggested. And the three agreed.

** The ship**

The three including Eric and Ariel are at the sea with King Triton.

" Daddy, please find Melody and Kairi." Ariel says to King Triton.

" I'll try my best to find them." King Triton says.

" One more thing. We can't breathe underwater! How are we going to swim under?" Kylie says.

" I'll transform you four." King Triton suggested and he took his trident and transformed them into mermaid's and merman's.

" Thanks. " Ariel says to her dad. " Bye Eric!" Ariel exclaimed. " Be safe!" Eric exclaimed to Ariel for her safety and Sora, Kylie, Riku, and Ariel dived into the sea.

" Okay... Let's split up.. Sora, Riku, Kylie go that way and I'll go to Atlantica to see if Melody and Kairi are there." Ariel commanded and they agreed and split up.

**With Melody and Kairi.**

Kairi and Melody arrive at Atlantica.

" Whoah! Atlantica look's gorgeous!" Kairi says to Melody.

" Ok I'll get the trident while you keep on the lookout." Melody insisted. Kairi stayed where she's at and Melody went inside the palace.

**5 minutes later...**

Melody came back with the trident.

" Why you look like you've seen a ghost?" Kairi asked.

" I, I, I saw my mom she's a mermaid!" Melody answered. " Mabye my mind is playing jokes come on let's give this to Morgana."

**Morgana's Lair **

" Good... That girl took the trident! That naive little girl. She doesn't know she's stealing her own grandfather's trident." Morgana says to herself and Ariel came inside her lair

" Morgana! Where's Melody and Kairi?" Ariel asks furiously.

" Oh Ariel long time no see it's been twelve years since I last visited." Morgana says. Then Melody and Kairi came in.

" Mom? Your a mermaid." Melody yelled. " Melody! Why you have your grandfathers trident?" Ariel asked.

" Morgana told us to take it if we wanna be a mermaid." Kairi answered.

" Ugh... You fool's!" Morgana yelled and she took the trident from Melody's hands and she zapped Melody and Kairi in a iced wall and took Ariel with her and She wear off the spell and the two couldn't breathe underwater.

Then Sora, Kylie, and Riku came inside the lair.

" KAIRI? MELODY?" The three yelled. Kairi and Melody are knocking at the iced wall. " Do you guys here a thumping sound?" Kylie asked. And Sora turned around. " Guy's Kairi and Melody are inside their!" Sora yelled. " They can't breathe underwater how are gunna get 'em out of the wall?" Kylie asks. " Let's break that wall." Riku suggested.

Riku summoned his keyblade which is Way of The Dawn, Sora summoned his keyblade Oblivion and Oathkeeper, and Kylie summoned her keyblade which she now have Destiny Embrace. They used their keyblades and destroyed the wall and they brought Melody and Kairi to the top.

Kairi and Kylie coughed out the water. " Thank's Sora... Riku... Kylie..." Kairi says in a weak tone. " Kylie... We'll help Ariel and Eric and everyone to defeat Morgana while you watch Melody and Kairi..." Riku demanded and Kylie nodded. Sora and Riku left while Kylie is watching Melody and Kairi.

**The Battle #2**

Sora and Riku are dodging Morgana's attacks.

" She fight's like Ursula." Sora added while dodging her attacks.

" Ok she's strong but we can beat her." Riku says while dodging her attacks.

" I AM NOT URSULA... I'M BETTER THEN HER!" Morgana yelled and threw some lightning bolts at Riku and Sora. The two dodged the lightning bolt's.

" FIRE!" Sora shouted and he shooted fire at Morgana's hand and she dropped the trident and Riku swammed to get the trident and Riku got the trident and threw it to King Triton and King Triton used the trident to turn her into a block of ice And she fell off a cliff.

**After Battle #2**

" Sorry Mom for leaving the castle..." Melody says sadly.

" No your father and I should be sorry for not telling you everything ." Ariel says and the three hugged each other.

" Kairi I'm sorry for that thing that just happened a few days ago.. I didn't mean that to happen." Sora says and Kairi hugged him tightly " No I should be sorry for leaving you and acting all weird." Kairi says. And they still hugged.

Kylie sighs and says " Young Love..." While leaning on Riku and Riku moved and Kylie falls. "Ok... Ouch!" Kylie yells. " Oooops sorry... My fault." Riku says and pulls Kylie up.

" So Melody do you want to be a mermaid and live with me forever or stay with your parents." Triton asked.

Melody decided to destroy the wall that's blocking the sea and the land. Then humans and mermaid come together and celebrate.

**After celebrating...**

" Other worlds need us and we gotta go." Riku says while carrying Kylie's suitcase.

" Thank's for everything." Kairi says and hugs Melody.

" We appreciate it..." Kylie added.

" Bye everyone." Sora said and the four waved everyone and they went inside the Gummi Ship.

** the Gummi Ship.**

" Where's our next world?" Kylie asked Riku

" According to the screen... We are going to Agrabah." Riku answered while steering the ship.

**Thanks for reading... Please Review **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Agrabah

** Gummi Ship...**

Riku is still contolling the Gummi Ship, Kairi is drawing in a sketch pad that she'd borrowed from Namine, Kylie is listening to music in her Ipod, and Sora is relaxing.

" You guy's told me you to have Nobodies that lives inside of you... I wanna meet 'em." Kylie says to Kairi and Sora.

" Ok..." Kairi says. She put's down her pencil and Namine came out of her body.

" Hi I'm Namine and you must be Kylie." Namine says and she shakes Kylie's hand.

Then Roxas went out of Sora's body. " Hi I'm Roxas.." Roxas says.

" Well hello Roxas. She was going to lean on his lips nut Riku threw a ball at Kylie's head and Kylie stopped leaning on him. " HEY! Why'd you did that for?" Kylie yelled. " Too comfy in one room." Riku says while focusing on the ship.

" Well we gotta go back in Kairi and Sora's body." Namine says.

" See you." Kylie says while rubbing her head and the two went inside of Kairi and Sora.

" We're finally here... Agrabah." Riku says.

" Yay!" Kylie sqealed.

**Ulysses's Hideout**

" Yes! We'd finally located Sora!" Ulysses exclaimed

" Where are they?" Saix asked

" Agrabah..." Ulysses answered.

" When we come their Sora will not know what hit him." Xigbar says and they laughed.

" Oh no... I better warn Sora!" Axel says in his head. " But how?" He questioned in himself. When Ulysses left his computer Axel snook in and went inside the teleporter to Agrabah.

** Agrabah**

" Whoah... Is there like a celebration?" Kairi questioned

" Maybe. That explains all the colorful decorations." Kylie added.

" Hey theres Genie!" Sora said and he came to Genie " Who's Genie?" Kylie quetioned. " I think we'll find out when we follow Sora." Riku says and the three followed Sora.

" OMG! Sora! Hey, where's your friend Donald. ( He transforms into Donald) And Goofy ( And he briefly transforms into Goofy then back to himself). And who are those three?" Genie asks.

" Oh that's Riku, Kairi, and Kylie." Sora says.

" Why everything is colorful is their something special today?" Riku asked.

" Oh I forgot to tell you it's Al and Jasmine's Wedding!" Genie answered.

" Really wedding? Can we come?" Kylie asked.

" In that case... Of course you four can come... Hey no one is filling up the job to be bestman and maid of honor... Sora, Kairi... wanna fill that job?" Genie asked.

" Yeah!" The both replied.

Genie zaps Kairi and Kylie to Jasmine's Room and Sora and Riku to Aladdin's place.

**Jasmine's Place**

Jasmine is stroking her hair before she wears her dress. And Kairi and Kylie popped in Jasmine's room.

" Oh my? Who are you?" Jasmine asked

" I'm Kairi!" " I'm Kylie!"

" Oh hello... So your the one Sora's looking for.. Kairi right?" Jasmine asked. Kairi nodded.

" Genie told us that Kairi's the maid of honor and I'm a bridesmaid." Kylie explained

" And we don't have anything to wear." Kairi added.

" Here you can look through my closet." Jasmine suggested. And the two look through the closet.

**Aladdin's Place**

Aladdin is holding is father's dagger. Then Riku and Sora popped into Aladdin's place.

" Sora!" Aladdin says

" Hi Aladdin long time no see." Sora says

" I'm Riku. And congrats your getting married today." Riku says

" Thank's Riku... I'm really nervous right now..." Aladdin says in a worried tone.

" You can do it. Just don't show that your nervous." Sora says.

" Where did you got that dagger from?" Riku asked

" My father gave this to me before he left me and my mother. My father never came back." Aladdin answered.

" I'm sorry..." Riku says. " It's ok." Aladdin replied. Then Genie came in.

" Hey come on guy's everyone's waiting."Genie says. He zaps Aladdin, Riku, and Sora in their formal outfit. Then Magic Carpet, Abu, and Iago are up at the sky and went to Aladdin

" Come on let's hurry... I wanna see the gifts that the guest's gave!" Iago demanded

Then they all went to the palace.

**The Wedding**

**( The Wedding is fancy like in the movie)**

Aladdin's walk down the aisle, Sora and Kairi walks together and Sora stand's next to Aladdin and Kairi stands where Jasmine will stand, then Kylie and Riku walks together all the way 'till they go their seats, then Abu is the ring barrier and he carries the ring, Then Iago and Carpet comes in, then the Sultan comes. And finally Jasmine comes down the aisle.

Aladdin takes Jasmine's hand and Jasmine blushed. And the wedding begins.

Then something interrupted their wedding.

" Oh No!" The Sultan says.

" Who are they?" Sora asks.

" They are the forty thieves!" The Sultan answered. Then the forty thieves attacked the guests. Everyone panicked.

" I'll bring everyone to saftey!" Kylie suggested to Riku and Sora and they agreed.

Riku gave Kairi Destiny Embrace keyblade, then Riku summoned Way of the Dawn, then Sora summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion, and Kylie summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion **( She can weild those because she's Sora's oppisite.) **Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, Carpet, and the guard's help them fight the thieves.

**Meanwhile...**

Axel arrived at Agrabah...

" Finally!" Axel exclaimed. He wondered why their are decoration's. He saw a banner that said Aladdin and Jasmine's Wedding at The Sultan's Palace... So Axel went to the palace and he saw chaos in the palace. " Now that's a party." He says then he summoned his weapon. And he ran to fight and find Sora.

" SORA!" Axel shouted then Sora turned around " Axel?" Sora says in confusion. " Is that you?" Sora says. " It's really me! I'll explain everything later. But first we gotta fight these random people." Axel says and the two continued fighting.

Kylie and Kairi finished bringing everyone to saftey then they started fighting the thieves. Kylie got injured. " Here's a potion." Kairi says and she gives the potion to Kylie. " Heal!" Kylie shouted and she got better. " Thanks." Kylie says to Kairi and they continue to fight. Jasmine came to them. " Jasmine, you gotta get inside if you-... " Kylie says and Jasmine interrupted her sentence " Get injured! I'm going to help because they ruined my wedding." She says and she punched a thieve in the face

Riku, Sora, Axel, and Aladdin also with carpet and Genie are fighting. Aladdin see's a thief going inside the room that has all the gifts " Sora, Riku I see a thief going inside their. They might steal something." Aladdin says and the Sora, Riku, and also Axel follow's him.

" Hey you don't even think of stealing those!" Aladdin says and they fought the mysterious man .

**After the battle**

" Oh my!" The Sultan says. "The palace is ruined!"

If you wanna see what they wore at the wedding here's the link

.com/


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Agrabah part 2  
>" The palace is ruined!" The Sultan says in sadness.<br>" What're we gunna do?" Kylie asked.  
>" Leave it to me!" I'll do my magic and babaam this place will be back to it's former glory and you two lovebirds will continue on your romantic wedding." Genie says.<br>" Well... That'll do." Aladdin says.  
>Aladdin and Jasmine are investigating, Genie, Abu, Iago, and Carpet cleans up the palace, and Axel, Sora, Riku, Kairi and Kylie are talking.<br>" Say Axel, How'd you came back and How'd you know where we were?" Sora asked.  
>" Okay... Here's the story, Ulysses brought the whole entire Organization back to life, he's trying to kill you and your oppisite, he want's th 7 princesses of hearts because they wanna open the final keyhole, they want revenge, and they can attack you, me, or us anytime. Oh I almost forgot, I snook into Ulysses computer and went in his locater and went in Agrabah. Got it memorized?" Axel explained. Sora, Kairi, and Riku are surprised by the news and Kylie looked confused.<br>" What in the world are you guys talking about. Hello? I'm new here and I don't get it!" Kylie says in confusion.  
>" I'll just tell you later." Riku says in sarcasm And he leaves the conversation.<br>" Wait! Are you being sarcastic? Riku! Come back here!" Kylie yells and she follows Riku.  
>" Who's she?" Axel asked.<br>" She's Kylie, my oppisite." Sora answered  
>" She and Riku have a complicated relationship." Kairi says jokingly and the three laughed.<br>Aladdin called everyone and they came to him.  
>" This is what they are after." Aladdin says and shows the staff to them. Then the staff started glowing. Genie snapped and they were wearing sunglasses. A woman appeared.<br>" Who are you?" Aladdin asked.  
>" I'm the oracle. You can ask any questions that your heart desires." The Oracle says.<br>" Hmmm... What should we ask?" Sora asks to Riku, Kairi, and Kylie.  
>" Why do the thieves want the staff?" Iago says accidently.<br>" IAGO!" Everyone yelled.  
>" The thieves want the staff because thet are looking for 'the ultimate treasure'." The Oracle answered..<br>" Who's Ulysses?" Riku asked.  
>" Ulysses is Xehanort's son. He desires to follow his father's footsteps and he want's to unlock... Kingdom Hearts." The oracle answered.<br>" How can we defeat him?" Sora asked.  
>" You and your oppisite must forge keyblades and form the powerfulest keyblade of man kind." The oracle answered.<br>" Freaky, but awsome." Kylie says  
>" Where do I come from?" Kairi asks<br>" A world that had been in destruction for years.'' The oracle answered.  
>" Hmmm... Hollow Bastion had been in destruction." Sora says<br>" Mabye..." Kairi added  
>" I want to know about my past." Aladdin asked.<br>" Your past will be answered by your father, who is still alive." The oracle answered.  
>Aladdin looked shock and he stormed off and Jasmine followed him. The oracle came back to the staff. Sora was going to follow Aladdin but Riku stopped him.<br>" It's between Aladdin and Jasmine... Just stay here." Riku says.  
>1 hour later...<br>Aladdin and Jasmine came back to the palace.  
>" What took you two long?" Kylie asked<br>" Aladdin and I had a talk if he wants to know his past. And he's ready to know." Jasmine says. Everyone followed them and they awakened the Oracle.  
>" I want to know about my father." Aladdin says.<br>" Your father is one of the forty thieves and ' trapped within their worlds'.'' The Oracle says and she shows a image of Aladdins father. Then the oracle went back to the staff.  
>Aladdin decided to find his father in Mount Sesame where their hideout is , Riku, Axel, Carpet, Abu, and Iago comes with them<br>" Hey we wanna come." Kairi says  
>" It's too dangerous." Sora added.<br>" You girls need to stay to protect Jasmine." Riku says  
>" Fine.. But you'll regret not bringing us." Kylie says.<br>Aladdin, Sora, RIku, and Riku goes on carpet while Iago can fly.  
>" Goodbye! Be safe!" Jasmine yells when they fly up. Kylie and Kairi waves at them and they fly away.<br>They are flying and they finally arrive.  
>" Speaking of Sesame, I'm in a mood for sesame balls." Iago added and Sora covers Iago's beak. They see the forty thieves and they heard the words '' Open Sesame" and the ocean opens a pathway to their hideout. When the pathway is about to close they go inside.<br>Meanwhile Ulysses's Hideout  
>" Where's Axel? Demyx, I know you know about Axel's location." Xigbar says while pointing his arrowguns at Demyx head.<br>" Ok all I know is that he wants to find Sora." Demyx says and Xigbar let's him go and he rushes off.  
>" Ulysses! Axel betrayed us." Xigbar says.<br>" Axel is now an enemy. Which means he's going down with Sora." Ulysses says  
>" Are you all ready to take the Seven Princesses of Heart?" He asks to them.<br>Mount Sesame  
>Aladdin and the rest sneaks into the hideout and hides<br>" Aladdin that's your dad." Sora pointed out. Then they overheard Aladdin's dad's converation. They heard that his name is Cassim and he's the leader of the forty thieves.  
>" He's the king of the forty thieves!" Iago yelled and they were caught. Aladdin's dad recognizes Aladdin.<br>" They should be punished." Sa 'luk says. He's assistant.  
>" Yes they should be punished." Cassim says<br>" What! Aladdin is your son! Iago yelled. Cassim already know's because he had a feeling when he saw him. The rest of thieves were surprised.  
>" To prove your innocents you'll do the iniation. You need to face 'the Challenge' ." Cassim says.<br>Aladdin fights Sa 'luk. Then Unversed and Heartless appears so Riku and Sora has to fight 'em.  
>The thieves are cheering while Cassim, Iago, Carpet, and Abu looked worried about Aladdin.<br>Sora and Riku summoned their keyblades and fight the Heartless and Unversed. Axel summoned his chakrams also.  
>" You take down that group while I take these down And Axel, help Sora." Riku explained " Hey!" Sora says. Sora and Axel ran to fight and Riku fights alone.<br>Aladdin uses the dagger that his father gave him, to defeat Sa 'luk. They were fighting and it reached them to a cliff. Sora, Axel, and Riku finished fighting. They heard someone fell from the cliff and everyone started worrying on who fell. They see someones hand and they see-  
>To be continued...<br>Thanks for Reading. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Agrabah part 3  
>And we see Aladdin! Aladdin defeated Sa' luk. Everyone were happy.<p>

Meanwhile..  
>Agrabah<br>Kairi, Kylie, and Jasmine are still waiting for the boys.  
>" I'm SO bored!" Kylie complained. Then they see a dark corridor.<br>And they see Saix, Xigbar, and Xaldin.  
>" What are you three doing?" Kairi yelled.<br>" We're just returning the favor. To make us even." Xigbar says and he summons his arrowguns. Xaldin takes his lances and Saix tries to get Jasmine. Kylie summons Oathkeeper and Oblivion and she gives Kairi Oathkeeper and Kylie fights Xigbar and Kairi fight Xaldin. Jasmine takes two swords from the display case and she fights Saix.

Mount Sesame  
>The forty thieves makes Aladdin, Sora, Riku, and Axel one of the members of the forty thieves. They celebrate.<br>" Aladdin I want to show you something." Cassim says and Aladdin follows him. Sora follows them and Riku pulled him.  
>" It's their father and son talk." Riku says.<br>" Do you think the girls are doing ok?" Sora asks.  
>" Maybe yes and maybe no and I don't think they can handle it." Riku answered.<p>

Agrabah  
>" Curaga!" Kairi shouted and healed herself.<br>" Freeze!" Kylie shouted and she froze both Xigbar's hands and Xigbar broke the ice in his hands and he shoots Kylie and she falls. Xaldin throws something at Kairi and she passes out and they took Jasmine. Then Genie comes and see Kairi and Kylie injured.  
>" Oh Jasmine the palace is-" Genie says and he drops his materials. " What happend!" Genie says and he teleports Kairi and Kylie in beds and Genie turns into a doctor and he help recover both of them.<p>

Mount Sesame  
>Aladdin and Cassim comes back.<br>" So what happened?" Sora asked.  
>" Nothing, but he agreed to come to the wedding." Aladdin says<br>" Congrats." Axel says. And a puddle turned into Genie,  
>" Genie! What's wrong?" Aladdin asked.<br>" Is that a Genie? Did you made three wished?" Cassim asked and Aladdin nodded.  
>" Jasmine is in danger and Kairi and Kylie are injured and you need to come back." Genie explained and the puddle Genie turned back into a puddle.<br>" We gotta come back, the girls need's us." Sora says. Riku nodded. Abu and Iago follows them and flies back to Agrabah.

Agrabah  
>" Genie tell me where's Jasmine?" Aladdin asked<br>" I'm sorry kiddo, I don't know. Only Kairi and Kylie knows." Genie answered,  
>Sora, Riku, and Axel are inside the room where Kairi and Kylie are resting. Axel is just standing at the corner. While Sora and Riku are waiting for them to wake up. Kairi is the first one to wake up.<br>" Kairi, are you ok?" Sora asked while sitting next to her.  
>" Xigbar, Xaldin, and Saix came and attacked us." Kairi explained weakly.<br>" I knew it. We wouldn't have left you." Sora says. And Kylie wakes up.  
>" I'm SO sorry... I would've called you guys and Aladdin I'm sorry." Kylie says weakly.<br>" It's not your fault." Aladdin says  
>" It's the Organizations fault. Don't blame yourself." Riku says.<br>" I'm just reminding you guys. Anytime they can attack us." Axel added.  
>" I don't know but before I was knocked unconscious, all I heard is that they said one princess down, six princesses to go." Kairi says.<br>" So they are after the Seven Princesses of Heart." Sora added and Sora's communicator rang and he answered it and see's a hologram of King Mickey.  
>" Your majesty? What's wrong?" Sora asked.<br>" Unfortunately, I something is wrong and I want the four of you back In Disney Caste." Mickey says and he closes his hologram.  
>" Should we go?" Sora asked.<br>" Yes, you can and the King needs you guys." Aladdin says sadly.  
>" We promise. We'll bring Jasmine back to you." Riku says while patting Aladdin's back.<p>

The Next Day  
>Kairi and Kylie recovers because Genie did his magic on them and Sora, Riku, Axel, Kairi, and Kylie get's ready to leave. They said goodbye and the Gummi Ship goes up and flies away...<p>

Ulysses' Hideout  
>" We captured one princess." Xaldin says to Ulysses.<br>" Pathetic, we need SEVEN!" Ulysses says.  
>" Fine, you'll get seven." Xaldin says and storms off.<br>Jasmine is in a cell asleep and Their's a jar with her heart. 


	10. Chapter 10

**I just wanna say thx to Little Sweety Pea ( Ur the BEST)**

Chapter 10: Disney Castle  
>Gummi Ship<br>Riku controls the ship, Axel is throwing spitballs on Kylie and she does the same, Kairi is sketching on a sketchpad that Namine gave her, and Sora is sitting thinking about what's happening.

" Ewww... You put too much on my hair!" Kylie says while taking the spitballs out of her hair.  
>Axel chuckles.<p>

" Hey, what are you drawing?" Sora asks, while Kairi is finishing her drawing

" Just memories from the past..." Kairi answers, holding up her drawing.  
>Sora blushes.<br>It's a picture of whe the two reunited at Destiny island.

" We're~ here~!" Riku sing songs, while landing the ship.

Disney Castle

Upon exiting the ship, the group spot a cartoon duck and dog.

" Donald, Goofy!" Sora exclaims, embracing the two in a hug.

" Hi, Sora!" Donald and Goofy greet simulanteously. The two curiously stare at Kylie.  
>"Is she your opposite," Donald motions to Kylie.<br>Sora nods," Yeah. Her name's Kylie."

" Who are they?" Kylie points at the two unsual characters.

" They're Donald and Goofy." Kairi smiles.  
>"It nice to meet you," Donald and Goofy each shake on of Kylie's hands.<br>She sweatdrops, "It's nice to meet you, too."

" Well, come on!" Goofy laughs.  
>"King Mickey wants to meet you!" Donald grins.<br>The two knights guide the group of teenagers to the king's study lounge. As they enter, they spot a certain mouse.

" Good Morning. Your Majesty." Donald and Goofy bow respectfully. Everyone else does the same, except for Kylie, who just stands there, confused.

" Show some respect." Riku whispers to Kylie.

" Oh!" She quickly follows the other's. "Sorry your majesty." Kylie sweatdrops, then scolds Riku, "Happy? Mr. bossy pants."  
>Riku simply ignores her.<p>

" That's quite alright," Mickey smiles at Kylie," You must be the opposite of Sora, correct?"

"Yes, sir." Kylie curtsies, pretending to have a dress.

" So~…Your Majesty, why'd you call us?" Sora asks.

"I am frustrated to say that Ulysses has revieved Organiztion 13," Mickey frowns.  
>" Obviously..." Axel mutters, causing him to receive scoldings from everyone, except for King Mickey.<p>

" We fear that the are going to attempt to recapture the princess's of heart." He lowers his head, then turns to Kairi. "Be on guard, Kairi. You are one of the princesses and are in danger at all times. At any moment, you could be snatched," Mickey warns.

"Don't worry, your majesty. Along with Sora, Riku, Kylie, and Axel, I should be fully protected, and I even have a few tricks up my sleeve that no one knows of." Kairi winks.

"They're after vengeance. Vengeance of all of you. That's what makes this journey far more dangerous than the previous adventures." Mickey warns. "Vengeance…is the cause of devastating results."

"Then, we should go," Riku suggests. Just then, Queen Minnie walks in.

"Wait!" Minnie shouts, and everyone freezes. "You can't go on fighting wearing those," Minnie guesters to Kylie.  
>"Um…I don't really have any other clothes. You see, these are my Earth clothes," Kylie explains.<br>"No need to worry, I'll make you some more comfortable clothes." The queen pulls out her wand, and aims it at Kylie. She zaps her, causing her to glowing with a blinding white light. Kylie rises, relaxed. Her long black hair floats, and her original outfit is replaced by alternate clothes.

"Whoa." Kairi gawks.

" Wow," Axel agrees.  
>Riku blushes. Sora scoots near Riku and whispers,<br>"Stop mind raping your girlfriend."  
>Riku glares at him, but Sora just smirks in return.<br>"You know you want to." He teases.  
>"S-Shut up!" Riku denies, quickly walking away. "We need to go."<p>

" WAIT!" Daisy calls, enter the room. "Take these," she hands a stone to Axel, Sora, Kairi, Kylie, and Riku. "Those stones are magic. Each of them can transform you outfit to fit the world you are in. That way you don't draw suspicion."  
>"I think the flaming red head with tattoo triangles under his eyes will grab people's attention," Riku smirks at axel.<br>"Yeah, and the sliver haired teen with skin paler than a vampire won't?"  
>"Shush it!" Kairi scolds.<br>"Thanks and we appreciate your help." Sora thanks.  
>"Yeah. Thank you Queen Minnie, King Mickey, and…" Kylie just stares at Daisy.<br>"Daisy," she introduces herself.  
>"Thank you Daisy," Kylie smiles.<p>

"Now let's go," Riku begins to leave. Everyone says their goodbyes to the characters of Disney Castle and leave. They arrive at the Gummi Ship. The group enters and leaves the majestic castle.  
>" Hey, Riku, where's the next place we are going?" Sora asks.<br>"Twilight Town," Riku answers cheerfully.  
>"Hey, can we get some sea salt ice cream while we're there?" Axel questions, smiling.<br>"Sure." They all agree.

Dwarf Woodlands  
>Snow White and the Prince are on their way to visit the seven dwarfs. Then, a passage surrounded by a lively black appears. A man cloated in black steps out.<br>"Who are you?" the prince boldly interogates.  
>Instead of answering, the man takes out his weapon. A claymore. He runs up to the prince for an attack, but the prince blocks it with his sword.<br>Clank! Clank!  
>Their weapons spark against each other. Eventually, though, the prince fails. He collapses. The man in black stands smirk in victory. Her grabs snow White. She tries to fight back, but it's futile. The man in black knocks her out and disappears into the darkness of the corridor.<p>

**If you wanna see Kylie's new outfit... Here's the link**

/01NULMQU0SIU


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 12: Twilight Town  
>Gummi Ship<br>Riku controls the ship ( as usual), Kairi almost finishes her drawings, Axel lies down on the sofa reminicing the time he and Roxas had, Sora stares at the window looking through the distance, and Kylie has nothing to do so she stares at Riku. Then Kairi approaches Kylie.  
>" So, you staring at Riku?" Kairi teases while patting her back.<br>" The truth is, I have strong feelings for him." Kylie addmited  
>" No duhr..." Kairi added.<br>" I need some signs that he's the one." Kylie insisted.  
>" Signs? Adorbs what are they?" Kairi asked.<br>" We're here!" Riku shouted in relief.  
>" I'll just tell you later." Kylie says and leaves the ship.<p>

Twilight Town  
>" So this is the famous Twilight Town." Kylie says to Axel.<br>" Yup, the one and only. I'll show you guys the ice cream shop." Axel suggested and they followed him 'till they see the shop.

They finally arrived the shop.  
>" That is alot of ice cream." Sora says. Then a woman came to them<br>" Hello welcome to the world famous ice cream shop, how will i assist you." The woman asked.  
>" We would like to have five sea salt ice cream." Axel asked<br>" Please." Kairi added to be poliet.  
>" Ok, that'll be 5000 munny." The woman said and Riku, Kylie, Axel, Kairi, and Sora took out 1000 munny each to make 5000. The woman gave the ice creams to each of them.<br>" Thanks." The five says and they leave the shop.  
>" There's a better view to see Twilight Town while we eat this." Axel suggested.<p>

They went at the top of the clocktower.  
>" This view is gorgeous." Kairi expressed while licking the ice cream.<br>" Mmmmh... Salty but good." Kylie added and continued licking.  
>" Awww... Brainfreeze." Sora sqealed.<br>" Bummer..." Riku added. The five relaxed and enjoyed the peaceful  
>afternoon until.<br>" Guys look!" Kairi pointed out. They see four mans cloaked in black.  
>" Dammit! The Organization, let's go!" Axel shouted. The five threw their ice cream and ran downtown.<p>

" What are you four maniacs doin'?" Kylie shouted and they took off their hoods which reveals to be Saix, Xaldin, Xigbar, and an unfamiliar face.  
>" We brought someone who wants your aquaintance." Xigbar says and the five are confused on who the man is.<br>" Who's he? Is he your fiance?" Axel joked.  
>" Hell no, I'm someone who wants vengance." The man says<br>" Wait a sec... Are you Ulysses?" Riku questioned. And he nodded.  
>" Sora and Kylie can destroy you!" Kairi yelled<br>" I know but if one of the oppisite downfalls to the darkness or any causes... You can't activate the keyblade that'll destruct me." Ulysses explained.  
>" No one will fall in the darkness right guys." Kairi asked<br>" Yeah!" They yelled  
>" Come on, we are here for a fight." Xaldin says and he summons his lances, then Xigbar summons his arrowguns, Saix summons his claymores, and Ulysses summons a keyblade.<br>" What? Why you have the keyblade." Riku shouted. Ulysses didn't replied and began their position.  
>Riku summons Way of the Dawn, Sora summon Ultima Weapon, Kairi takes out Destiny Embrace, Axel summons his twin chakrams, and Kylie tramsforms into her fighting outfit and summons Oblivion and Oathkeeper.<br>" Let's do this." Sora says and they start fighting.  
>Axel fights Saix, Riku and Sora fights Ulysses, and Kairi and Kylie fights Xaldin and Xigbar.<p>

Axel's Fight  
>" Hello traitor, ready to be eliminated like Sora will be?" Saix shouted<br>" In your dreams." Axel responded and they clashed and fighted

Sora and Riku's Fight  
>" Pathetic." Ulysses snared and slashed Riku's arm.<br>" Riku!" Sora shouted.  
>" I'm ok... Come on Fight!" Riku says weakly and Sora contined fighting.<br>" Here catch!" Kylie shouted and she threw a potion to Riku.  
>" Heal!" Riku shouted and recovered, he summons his keyblade and continued fighting<p>

Kylie and Kairi's fight  
>" Fire!" Kairi shouted and shoot fireballs on Xigbar but dodged it.<br>" Clueless little girl." Xigbar grunted and shooted Kairi but Kairi dodged his attack.  
>" Who's the clueless girl now Xiggy." Kairi teased.<br>Xaldin is aiming on Kylie but Kylie hits his lances and hits back at him.

Sora and Riku's fight  
>Ulysses got weak so he opened a corridor and left them.<br>" That was easy." Sora pointed out.  
>" Let's help Axel." Riku suggested and they ran to him<p>

Axel's Fight  
>Saix saw Ulysses left so he left with him.<br>Then Sora and Riku came  
>" Oh so you don't need our help." Sora added.<br>" He ditched what a COWARD!" Axel shouted.  
>" Yeah, come on lets finish 'em" Riku insisted and they ran to the girls<p>

Kairi and Kylie's fight  
>" Thunder!" Kylie shouted and hit Xigbar's hand and he dropped his arrowguns<br>" Thanks." Kairi says  
>" Aww crap.. You brought damage sweety, but I'll be back." Xigbar grunted and he left.<br>Xaldin threw his lances at Kylie but suddenly Axel pushed her out of the way and the lances didn't hit anyone.  
>Sora and Riku went to attack him but Xaldin left.<p>

Kylie stares at Axel's attractive emerald eyes.  
>' Why I feel thingly... Why I'm feeling the way I feel to Riku..' Kylie questions in her head.<br>" Ahem." Riku interrupted.  
>" Oh." Axel and Kylie realizes nervously and they got up.<br>" Ummm, thank you Axel.. For saving me from that retarded man." Kylie expressed.  
>" No biggey, just being local hero." Axel joked and Kylie giggles and Riku stormed off.<br>" Are you guys ok?" Kairi asked and the two nodded.  
>" I just need some fresh air." Axel says and leaves the three.<br>" Hey I just saw Riku AND Axel storm off. What did you do?" Sora asked  
>" Nothing!" Kylie responded. " Kairi girl talk!" Kylie ordered and pulled Kairi out. Sora went to Riku.<p>

Sora and Riku's conversation  
>" Whats wrong?" Sora asked. " Wait, is it when Axel saved Kylie's life, are you JEALOUS?" Sora says.<br>" Its just that I wanna save her! I want her to like me! Well I don't think theirs any process." Riku complained.  
>" Yeah, you are jealous." Sora added.<p>

Kairi and Kylie's conversation  
>" What's wrong?" Kairi asked<br>" You know about the signs, the first sign is Riku to save me from choking, kidnapped, robbed, raped, death, drowning, and DAMSEL AND DISTRESS! But NO Axel saved me!" Kylie answered.  
>" OMG, he's the one?" Kairi squealed.<br>" No, but the second sign is Riku OR Axel will ask me to do something romantic." Kylie explained  
>" Ok lets hope it'll work." Kairi added.<p>

The Next Day...  
>" I thing we gotta go." Sora says<br>" Why?" Kairi asked.  
>" This world is stabled which means it's safe." Sora explained.<br>They went to the ship and left Twilight Town

Gummi Ship  
>" Where we going?" Sora asked<br>" We are going to Hawaii?" Riku says in confusion.  
>" Awesome! I'd always wanted to go to Hawaii." Kylie expressed.<p>

Thanks for reading... PLEASE REVIEW... 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Hawaii  
>Gummi Ship<br>Riku controls the ship, Kairi sketches, Axel just sits their rethinking his life, Kylie stares at Axel and Riku so she can decide, and Sora just relaxes.  
>( This is what the five are thinking.)<p>

Riku's Mind  
>' Focus on the ship... Hmmm... Hawaii... I have an idea to make her like me!'<p>

Kairi's Mind  
>' Just one more stroke... Great! I really like how I drew Sora's attractive, mesmerizing eyes.' And she looks at the picture and kisses it and Axel stares at her because he thinks she's acting weird.<p>

Axel's Mind  
>' What is wrong with that chick? Whatever, why I'm thinking about Kylie... I thought I have no heart? This is strange.' And he touches his chest.<p>

Kylie's Mind  
>' Axel and I just met and he saved my life... Riku, we sorta have history... Ugh this is making me bonkers... I'll just wait for the right time.'<p>

Sora's Mind  
>' I'm really hungry... I wanna eat...' And his stomach grumbles. And Kairi giggles and Sora blushed<br>" It's my stomach... Just hungry." Sora nervously said.

" We're Here." Riku declared.

Hawaii  
>The five came down and stared at the blazing sun.<br>" Its SO hot!" Kairi cried out while touching her head thats starting to sweat.  
>" Diddo that." Axel agrees<br>" Why won't take off your coat?" Sora asked.  
>" Unfortunently...I'm not wearing anything under." Axel admitted and the four burst out laughing.<p>

Hawaii  
>The five teenagers walk on the streets and other people are looking at them.<br>" Sora, I think we're attracting attention." Kairi whispers to Sora. The five runs from the crowd and stumbles into a little girl with black hair and wearing a red dress with white flowers on it.

The little girl stares at the five.  
>" You guys aren't around here." The girl says in curiousity.<br>" Ummm.. Uh.,," The five stalled until they see the litte girls bag moving and revealing that a blue furry friend is inside.  
>" Stich!" Sora greeted.<br>" S-S- So-ra.." Stich says.  
>" Stich? You know him?" The girl asked.<br>" Yeah, we used have fun adventures." Sora explained  
>" Sorry to burst your bubble but we are REALLY sweaty." Riku interrupted<br>" Remember! The stones that Daisy gave us." Kylie noted.  
>" What're your names?" The girl asked. " I'm Lilo." She added<br>" I'm Sora, thats Kairi, thats Axel, that's Riku, and Kylie." Sora introduced.  
>" Come on! I'm REALLY sweaty!" Kylie complained.<br>The five took out their individual stones and Lilo and Stich scooted back.  
>The five closed their eyes and pictured on what they are going to wear and light glowed on them and they floated and BAM! They are dressed in appropriate outfits.<br>Lilo and Stich were in awe in their new outfits.

Then they see a beam on Stich's head.  
>" What's on your head?" Axel says in curiousity.<br>" Oh no watch OUT!" Lilo shouted and the five with Lilo and Stich ran from the beam.  
>They ran and see Heartless and Unversed.<br>" I'll bring Lilo to a safe place." Kairi suggested.  
>" You'll need this." Riku noted and gave her Destiny Embraced.<br>" Thanks." Kairi added. She and Lilo ran to where Lilo lives.  
>They transform into their fighting outfits. Then Sora summons Ultima Weapon. Riku summons Way of the Dawn. Axel summons his twin chakrams, and Kylie summons Oblivion and Oathkeeper.<br>" We have unfinished business to do." Axel added and the four plus Stich begins to fight the Heartless and Unversed.

After fighting...  
>The four turned back to their Hawaiian outfits.<br>" Come on, lets go to Lilo's home." Kylie insisted.  
>" So, where does she live?" Axel questioned.<br>" Guys look I think Stich is telling us something. Sora point out.  
>" Lets follow him!" Riku says and they followed Stich.<p>

Lilo's Place  
>" And that's how Stich had a glitch." Jumba says while sipping the glass of lemondade and Lilo and Kairi laughed.<br>The four came inside Lilo's home with Stich and Jumba takes out his blaster.  
>" Intruders!" Jumba shouted,<br>" Kairi run an Unversed," Sora says and he summons his keyblade.  
>" Sora, he's not an Unversed, he's an alien from the Galactic Space Alliance. He's Jumba." Kairi explained. The two put down their weapon.<br>" Oh, sorry." Sora blushed.  
>" So~ any snacks because we are STARVING!" Kylie asked.<p>

Castle of Dreams  
>Cinderella and mices are at the garden enjoying themselves, until...<br>A dark corridor opens and a man wearing a black coat appears.  
>Cinderella and the mices got startled and the cloaked man grabed Cinderella and he put his hand on her mouth. Cinderella tries to scream but she fainted.<br>" Cinderellie! Black man give her back!" Jaq shouted  
>" What are you going to do its too late little rodent." The cloaked man says and he opens a corridor and leaves with Cinderella.<p>

Ulysses Hideout  
>" Excellent job my friend." Ulysses says and the cloaked man took off his hood and reveals to be Saix and he deviously smiles. " Four more.." Saix says.<p>

Cinderella is inside a cell asleep and a jar of her heart, and her cell mates are Jasmine and Snow White who's in the same condition as Cindrella. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Hawaii part 2  
>The Next Day<br>Kairi finishes her breakfast and she goes outside and she see's Lilo sitting down the steps.  
>" What's wrong Lilo?" Kairi asked<br>" I don't think I'll win the championships on the best hula dance." Lilo expressed.  
>" You'll win inspiration will come." Kairi says while biting a mango.<br>" Hmmm... Hey I have an idea! Can you and Kylie help me find inspiration?" Lilo asked.  
>" Well~ I don't think-" Kairi started.<br>" Pleeeeease?" Lilo begged.  
>" Fine." Kairi responsed. Then a woman and a man came to them.<br>" No David, I have no time, I gotta find a job." The woman says.  
>" Oh Kairi, this is my big sister Nani and that's David her boyfriend." Lilo says.<br>" Lilo." Nani blushes and also David.

The three girls get's ready to find Lilo inspriration for her competion. Nani brings them envelopes  
>" You are all invited to our annual bonfire and luau at the beach." Nani notified.<br>" Really, thanks." Sora thanked.  
>" We're going to get going, we'll see you at the beach tonight." Lilo said.<br>" See you guys..." Kairi waved.  
>" Yeah see you later." Kylie added. And the three leave.<br>" Ok, you three are going to help me decorate." Nani ordered.  
>" What? I don't take orders from you." Axel complained. And Nani gives a mad look at Axel.<br>" Dude, we need to do this to keep us occupied." Riku says.  
>" Fine, give me the list." Axel hesitated. And they went in Nani's car and went to the beach.<p>

At the town  
>Lilo, Kylie, and Kairi are walking and walking. Kylie see's a poster.<br>" Who's she?" Kairi asked.  
>" She's my mom." Kylie answered.<br>" Your mom is a popstar?" Lilo added.  
>" Yeah... Hard to believe." Kylie says.<br>" Why you look all sad when you saw this." Kairi asked.  
>" Well~, my mom and I never really talk to each other, she breaks promises, and now she pays attention to her work but not me. I feel like I don't exist when I'm around her." Kylie expressed.<br>" Oh, sorry, I didn't know you and your mom have a seperate relationship." Lilo says.  
>" It's ok, Come on let's go find your inspiration." Kylie says to finish their conversation.<br>" Yeah." The two argeed and went around.

At the beach  
>" Ok Sora put that over their." Nani demanded. And Sora did what he was asked to do.<br>" I think you bought alot of supplies." Riku pointed out to Axel.  
>" Oh, sorry." Axel added.<br>" You guys can make like a hang out for you guys and the girls." Nani suggested.  
>" Yeah!" Sora exclaimed. The boys made a hang out.<p>

4 Hours later.  
>The girls finished and went to the beach. The boys finished building the loau and their hangout.<br>Stich, Jumba, and Pleaky arrived and they landed the ship. Also the girls arrive. Then David arrives.

They had fun, they roasted their hot dogs in the campfire.  
>Riku holds two fruit punch in his hands so he can give it to Kylie. Axel notices him going to Kylie. Axel looks jealous so he took a starfish in the ocean and throws it on Riku's face and the starfish lands in Riku's face and Riku spills the fruit punches on Kylie's hair and her outfit.<br>" Dude!" Kylie shouted and she leaves the beach soaked and wet. Kairi follows her. Riku takes the starship out of his face.  
>" Dammit!" Riku shouted and punched the palm tree.<br>" Owww!"" Riku whimpered and he rubs his hand. Sora comes to Riku.  
>" Wow, that gotta hurt." Sora added.<br>" You think?" Riku says. Axel deviously smiles

The Next Day.  
>Lilo reherses her dance in front of Kairi and Kylie. Kylie claps.<br>" Bravo! That is SO good. You are really gunna win." Kairi says.  
>" Really? Thanks guys." Lilo says. Nani comes to them.<br>" Lilo, Pleaky and Jumba will watch you and Stich tonight." Nani alerted.  
>" Why?" Lilo asked in curiousity.<br>" I have a date with David." Nani answered.  
>" Congrats." Kairi added.<br>" Thanks." Nani says. Her watch starts beeping. " I gotta go guys my shift is almost going to start." Nani says and leaves the house. Riku comes to them.  
>" Well I'm going to leave you two alone." Kairi started and she pull Lilo with her so the two can talk.<br>" What, Clumsy." Kylie scolded.  
>" Ok, i'm sorry, I didn't know that starfish attacked me." Riku says.<br>" You know your lucky I don't have knife to slash you." Kylie teased.  
>" So~, no hard feelings?" Riku asked. Kylie nodded and the two hugged.<br>Axel eavesdrops. " Ugh!" Axel thought in his head. And Axel goes to the kitchen. Lilo and Kairi coms back to them,  
>" Yay! The both of you made up." Lilo exclaimed. And Sora comes to them.<br>" Guys~, not to rain on your parade, we gotta go." Sora says.

The five get's ready to leave.  
>" Goodbye guys!" Pleaky exclaimed<br>" See you soon!" Lilo added.  
>" Goo-good- bye." Stich says.<br>" Stay safe!" Jumba noted.  
>The five goes inside the Gummi Ship and flies away.<p>

Gummi Ship  
>" Hey Riku, where are we going next?" Sora asked. Riku checks the screen, " We are going to Neverland." Riku answered. <p>


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Neverland  
>Author's Note: Thank's for reviewing and sorry about the late update. BUSY with stupid homework. Also, I've been thinking of making a story that's about the kingdom heart's character's go to high school. PM me if I should do it<p>

Gummi Ship  
>Riku controls the ship, Axel relaxes, Sora and Kairi are playing talking , and Kylie listen's to music while closing her eyes relaxing.<br>" Really! You can fly, Ha ha, yeah right." Kairi chuckles  
>" It's true! I can prove it." Sora protested.<br>" We're Here!" Riku says in relief and he lands the ship.

Neverland  
>" Let's find Peter." Sora suggested.<br>" Wait, Peter as in Peter Pan?" Kylie asked.  
>" Yeah." Sora nodded. " Why?" Riku questioned.<br>" Nothing..." Kylie answers. " Fine! When I was like six, my gran tell's me about these Peter Pan myths." Kylie explained.  
>" Cool!" Kairi exclaimed.<br>" Come on!" Sora noted and they followed Sora.

The five stumbled on the forest and see and they see Peter Pan and a girl with dirty blonde hair and wearing a purple nightgown.  
>" OMG! It's Peter Pan!" Kylie whispers.<br>" Should we go to them?" Kairi asked.  
>" Hmmm... Yeah." Axel says and the five goes to them.<br>" I'm Jane! Not Wendy, she's my mother." The girl says.  
>" Peter!" Sora greeted.<br>" Oh hey Sora!" Peter greeted back. " Who are they?" Peter asked.  
>" I'm Kylie!" " I'm Kairi!" " Riku." " The name is Axel, got it memorized?"<br>" And who's she?" Sora poimted to the girl.  
>" Jane. That's my name. " Jane answered.<br>" So, what brings you here?" Peter asked.  
>" Just saving the world and kick butt heartless and unversed." Sora explained.<br>" Um Peter, is it true that Sora flied?" Kairi asked to prove that he can't fly.  
>" Yeah, he sure did fly. " Peter answered.<br>" But how?" Kylie questioned.  
>" You just need some pixie dust." Peter explained.<br>" Pixie Dust? Where do we get pixie dust, from a little woodland pixies." Axel teased he felt something tapping his shoulder and when he turned around he see's a pixie and the pixie kicked his nose.  
>" Ow! It BURNS!" Axel agonized. Kylie finds a coconut shell and she gets water from the waterfall and she pours it on Axel's face.<br>" You would've just gave me that." Axel scolded. " That Tinker Bell!" Peter introduced.  
>" Ok~" Jane started. " I want to go HOME!" Jane shoured and made an echo. Then they hear Captain Hook's voice.<p>

" Shiver me timbers! Hook is coming!" Peter alerted. " Come on Tink! Sprinkle us your Pixie Dust. " Peter ordered. Tinker Bell didn't followed his order.  
>" Tink... Come on! We have no time!" Peter alerted. Tinker Bell came to each person and poured Pixie Dust.<br>" What do we do know?" Riku asked.  
>" Why aren't we flying?" Kylie asked.<br>" You gotta believe!" Peter says as he flies up in the air. Sora begins flying up.  
>" Come on Kairi." Sora says.<br>" I'm afraid... If i fall." Kairi admitted.  
>" Just think of good thoughts. Take my hand." Sora explained. Kairi takes Sora's hand and she closes her eyes. She then starts floating in the air.<br>" Now open your eyes. " Sora says and Kairi opens her eyes and she see's she's floating in the air.  
>" Oh my gosh! It's so high!" Kairi sqealed and she hugs Sora. She and Sora looks in each others eyes and they break their hug and start blushing.<p>

Axel started flying and also Riku but Kylie is still on the ground with Jane.  
>" Just think of good thoughts." Kylie started. She closes her eyes and she begins to float. Then she opens her eyes and she begins to fly.<br>" Oh shitballs! It's so high!" Kylie expressed. She almost fall to the ground but Axel flew to her and catched her. Kylie starts blushing and flies away from him because she feels embarassed.

" Jane, why aren't you flying?" Kairi asked.  
>" I'm not flying 'till I go home." Jane complained.<br>" Here take my hand." Peter insisted. Jane held Peter's hand and she closes her eyes. Then she starts floating and begins to fly. And she opens her eyes. She see's she's flying in the air.

" Uh oh Hook!" Kylie pointed.  
>" Peter Pan is it nice to see you again! Oh! And I see you brought new recruit!" Hook greeted.<br>" Peace out suck'a!" Kylie yells and seven flies away.  
>" Get them!" Hook commanded.<p>

The seven landed on a beach.  
>" The beach, a place where you can relax and just-" Kylie started. " Heartless!" Kairi shouted. " Hide Jane!" Peter ordered and Jane ran for safety.<br>Axel summons his twin chakrams, Riku summoned Way of the Dawn, Sora summons Ultima Weapon, Kairi catches Destiny Embrace from Riku, and Kylie summons Oblivion and Oathkeeper. Peter just takes out his dagger and they all begin to fight.

Jane runs for safety and she stumbles upon Captain Hook. Hook's goons takes Jane. But she tries to get herself out.  
>" Let me go you baboons!" Jane shouts. But it was no use, she is again kidnapped from Hook<p>

Sorry if it's short, but I hope you like it!  
>Again Review. <p>


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Neverland part 2  
>Author's Note: Sorry if it's short, I just wanna finsih Neverland so I can move on. Hope you like it! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review...<br>They all finished fighting the Heartless.  
>" Where's Jane?" Peter asked as he looks around. The rest of them looked around and yells her name.<p>

Hook's Ship,  
>" What are you gunna do with the girl?" Smee asks as Hook uses his telescope to look around the sea's.<br>" She will be useful, She is the key to getting my treasure." Hook explains.  
>" Okee-Dokee, I'll get back to work." Smee noted and he mops the ship's floor.<p>

At the forest,  
>Everyone split up to find Jane. Kairi and Kylie were partners, Sora and Peter are partners, and Riku and Axel are partners.<p>

An hour later,  
>They all came back and didn't found her. They suddenly heard a voice.<br>" If you want to find Peter Pan's precious girl, go to the beach and fly to my ship with my treasure!" The voice instructed.  
>" That's Hook!" Kairi exclaimed.<br>" What treasure?" Kylie questioned.  
>" This!" Peter pointed out and shows a treasure box. Axel opens the box.<br>" It's empty, clever." Axel compliments.  
>" Then we should go if you wanna save her." Riku noted.<br>" Come on Tink! Sprinkle them your pixie dust." Peter ordered to Tink. Tinker Bell followed what Peter said and the five started flying.

Hook's Ship,  
>" Uh, Hook they are coming with the treasure box." Smee alerted. They all came to the ship and summoned their weapons. But Riku gives Kairi Destiny Embrace.<br>" Where's Jane! And I want answers!" Peter yells.  
>" Peter! Help!" Jane shouts. " Not with us around." A pirate says. Then they fight the pirates.<p>

They finished fighting. Then Smee goes inside a room in the ship and a pendulum swings.  
>" Kylie! Look out!" Sora alerted. Kylie turned around and see's the pendulum. Riku ran to her and pushed her out of the way and the pendulum falls in the ocean.<br>" I can take care of myself, thank you very much!" Kylie scolds as she get's up.  
>" Hey! You would've been sushi if I had'nt saved you from that pendulum!" Riku noted.<br>" Can you guys stop! Bad guy over their! Kairi squealed.  
>" Seriously! Where's Jane!" Sora shouted.<br>" First, give me my treasure." Hook demanded. Axel carries the empty treasure box and gives it to Hook.  
>" Now give us Jane!" Peter yelled. Smee unties the rope at the door and Jane runs to Kairi.<br>" Kairi, Kylie, go back over their with Jane and wait for us." Riku ordered.  
>" Tink, pixie dust for Jane." Peter ordered. Tinker Bell did what she was asked again and put pixie dust on Jane. The three flew back to the main island.<p>

Hook opened the chest and he see's nothing.  
>" You will pay for this!" Hook shouted and he take out his sword.<br>Peter takes out his dagger, Axel summons his chakrams and Riku and Sora summons their keyblades. They begam to fight and Hook was defeated. He swims away with Smee while an octopus chases them.

" We better get going." Sora says.  
>" Bye guys!" Kairi waved. The five teenagers went to the Gummi Ship and flew away.<p>

Gummi Ship,  
>" Where are we goin' next?" Sora asked as Riku contols the ship.<br>" We are going to Hollow Bastion." Riku answered.  
>" Yeah! We're gonna see Leon and the others!" Sora exclaimed.<br>" Um, not to rain on your parade, who the hell is Leon and others?" Kylie questioned.

Ulysses's Hideout,  
>" So your telling me, that we are just copies of our original nobodies." Xigbar questions to Ulysses.<br>" Indeed, one press of the button, you guys are deleted." Ulysses explains as he shows the remote to Xigbar.  
>" So much from the bluff, let's not show this to that keyblade chump and his group of dumbasses." Xigbar scolded. And Ulysses does a sinister evil laugh.<p>

Stay tuned on the next chapter... 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Hollow Bastion

Gummi Ship,

Riku as usual controls the ship, Axel just relaxes, and Sora explains who's Leon and the other's to Kairi and Kylie while Kylie eats her favorite chips, Takis.

" Really? You guys fought one-thousand heartless?" Kylie questioned to Sora to make sure he's telling the truth. Sora nodded.

" Wow! I did not see that coming." Kylie added.

" What was Hollow Bastion called before it was destroyed?" Kairi asks curiously. Sora scratches his head as he thinks.

" Aerith told me It's called-" Sora started but Axel interrupts " Radiant Garden."

" Hey~, I was gonna say that know-it-all." Sora teased.

" Wait, why you know this Radiant Garden?" Kylie asks as she bites her Takis.

" I know Radiant Garden because Saix and I used to live their." Axel explained.

" You and that dude with the blue hair and that big fat x on his good for nothing jackass face.'' Kylie teased.

" Could've said it better myself." Axel added. Sora stares at Kylie's Takis bag.

" Can I try one?" Sora asked. Kylie takes one out of the bag and she hands it to Sora. He stares at it and he ate the entire chip.

" Oh my GOSH! It burns!" Sora agonizes as he rubs his tounge off. He runs and finds water. Axel takes his water bottle and throws the water in his face.

" Dude~? Why'd you did that?" Sora sqealed. Kairi get's a towel and a water bottle for Sora.

" I thought that would be funny." Axel chuckes

An hour later,

" We are here... At last!" Riku says in relief. Everyone got out of the ship.

Hollow Bastion

Kylie takes pictures with her camera, while Riku messes with her, Axel stares at the Ice Cream Shop looking very hungry, Sora takes a map from the cart and finds the Hollow Bastion Restoration Center, and Kairi feels strange.

" Riku, please just give it!" Kylie says as she tries to take the camera from Riku.

" Why is their many pictures of me?" Riku smiles as he shows her the pictures.

" I tried to take a picture, but your face is everywhere~." Kylie lied. " Know give it!" Kylie demanded and Riku gave her camera back.

Kairi feels weak and Sora seems to notice her struggling.

" Kairi? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Sora asks as he tries to comfort her

" Ugh. My head really hurts. It feel's like I've been here before..." Kairi answers and she collapse. And Sora catches her.

" Oh My gosh! Kairi!" Kylie says as she takes a pic of Sora carrying Kairi

" Dude, delete that." Sora blushes as he carries Kairi.

" Predictible response." Says Kylie. " Ok, fine~." Kylie lied.

" Come on. Let's go!" Riku instructed. Sora carries Kairi while running finding Leon, Riku follows.

" Stop staring at the ice cream, your like a kid." Kylie teased and followed Riku.

" What's that suppose to mean?" Axel says and follows Kylie.

Sora look's for Leon and the gang while carrying Kairi. The three tries to catch up with him.

" Man you run fast." Axel expresses as he trie to catch his breath.

Then, they see a girl dressed as a ninja.

" Yuffie!" Sora exclaimed.

" Yup, that's me..." Yuffie noted

" We need help." Kylie added.

Yuffie brought them the the Hollow Bastion Restoration Comitee headquarters. Aerith mends Kairi, while the four sits and wait.

Kylie takes more pictures of the place.

" Still taking pictures." Riku moaned.

" Every picture is a memory." Kylie lectures as she takes a picture.

Then Leon, Yuffie, and Cid came inside.

" So Sora, your friend in there is the one you found." Leon asked.

" Aren't you gonna say. Long time no see or Oh! You've grown!" Axel scolded. And everyone stared at him. " Just sayin' " Axel added.

" Yup, and also I found Riku." Sora answered.

" That's great! And who's he and she?" Yuffie asks as she points to Kylie and Axel.

" The names Axel, got it memorized?" Axel introduced.

" My name is Kylie." Kylie introduced.

" So, Sora. What's your new mission." Cid asked

Sora told the three his new mission, while Kylie, Riku, and Axel waits. Then Aerith came out of the room.

" How's Kairi?" Sora asked.

" She's okay, but she told me that she's having visions of this place when she was young and she had deja vu." Aerith explained.

" So, Kairi found her home." Riku asked to make sure.

" Go ask Kairi that, while I try to make soup." Aerith says and leaves the conversation. The four went inside.

" Kairi!" Kylie exclaimed and gave Kairi a hug.

" Feelin' ok?" Riku asks and Kairi simply nods.

" Can you tell us what you remembered?" Sora asked.

" Well~." Kairi started. " I remember my grandma and I lived here. And darkness swallowed our world and the protective necklace that Aqua gave me, brought me to Destiny Islands." Kairi explained.

" Upseting, but without that necklace you would've been gone and you never got to meet Sora and Riku." Kylie noted. Sora and Kairi starts blushing.

" I'm just gonna go across the ice cream shop and get some ice cream for you guys." Axel offered.

" Really? That doesn't sound like you." Riku questions.

" I'm just hungry so, see ya!" Axel waved and he left.

10 minutes later,

Axel gave sea salt ice cream for the four, and Aerith gave soup to Kairi.

The next day,

Sora, Riku, Kylie, and Axel are going to tour around Hollow Bastion while Kairi tries to persuade them to let her come.

" No Kairi, I don't want you to get hurt." Sora says to Kairi.

" Aw~, see Riku they like each other." Kylie whispered to Riku.

" Please! I'll be ok as long as your with me." Kairi whined.

" Come on just let the girlfriend come." Axel blurted out.

" She's not my girlfriend." Sora blushes. " Yeah, he's not my boyfriend." Kairi adds and start blushing.

" Yet." Kylie added.

" 'kay fine. You can come." Sora moaned.

" Thank you! Thank you!" Kairi exclaimed and she run's to change outfits.

Sora and Kairi split up with Riku and Kylie while Axel goes alone. After, they meet up the purchases variety colored Thalassa seashells, strings, and markers and, Kylie purchases a Hollow Bastion and Radiant Garden magnet for her magnet collection. While the boy's wait for them.

After,

" I want to give you these, since we are all friends." Kairi says and shows the Wayfinders she made.

" Here Riku." Kairi offers and gives a blueish green wayfinder and drew his face at the tip and his symbol in his is a Hidden Mickey. " Thanks." Riku says.

" Here Axel." Kairi offers and gives Axel a redish orange wayfinder and drew his face at the tip and the symbol in his is a flame. " You know you can be such a girl, and thanks." Axel added.

" Kylie, this is yours." Kairi offers and gives a purplish blue wayfinder and drew her face at the tip and the symbol in her's is a star.

" And Sora, that good luck charm I gave you... Is yours." Kairi says. " Really? Thanks." Sora says as he takes out the good luck charm

" I made one myself." Kairi says and takes out hers that is yellowish blue and drew her face at the tip and the symbol in her's is a flower.

The Next Day,

" We gotta get going Leon." Sora says.

" See you soon." Leon says.

" Thanks for the help." Kairi thanked.

The five went inside the Gummi Ship and flew away.

Gummi Ship,

" Where are we going next?" Sora asked.

" According to the screen, Andy's Room." Riku answered.

Yup, Andy's Room means they are going to be in Toy Story.

I need help on what toy character the five should be.

Please Review.

Stay tuned on the next chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Andy's Room  
><strong>Author's Note: I'm sorry for the long update. So I'll try to update daily so you won't need to wait<strong>.

Gummi Ship,  
>Riku as usual controls the ship, Axel relaxes, Sora stares at the window, Kairi looks through the drawings she drew, and Kylie finds a book in the ship about Andy's Room.<p>

" We should use the stones that Daisy gave us." Kylie suggested as she looks through the book.  
>" Why?" Sora asked,<br>" Because~, In this world, their are toys. And I think we gotta be toys." Kylie answered.  
>" Oh~, then what should we be?" Kairi questioned.<br>" I know what I'll be!" Axel exclaimed.  
>" What are you gonna be then?" Kylie asked.<br>" I should be a robot!" Axel replied with excitment. Riku heard Axel and tries not to laugh but still focuses on controlling the ship. Sora, Kairi, and Kylie stared at him  
>" Akward." Kylie added.<br>" A robot? Why?" Kairi questions Axel.  
>" I'd alway's wanted a robot when I was young, but my parents can't afford one. And when it was my ninth birthday, my parents finally got me a robot and I showed it to Saix and he 'accidently' broke my robot." Axel explained.<br>" So he 'accidently' broke your robot, wow." Sora added and Axel simply nods.  
>" How 'bout you guys?" Axel asked.<br>" Should I be a teddy bear or a version of me as an action figure." Sora chooses from.  
>" Action figure." Riku, Axel, Kylie, and Kairi decides.<br>" Ok." Sora accepted.  
>" What should I be, a barbie doll or a dinosaur?" Kylie chooses from.<br>" Barbie doll." Sora, Riku, and Kairi decides. " Dinosaur." Axel teases.  
>" Thanks for the sympathy Axel, but I'm going with barbie doll." Kylie says.<br>" I'll be a barbie doll if Kylie agree's." Kairi says.  
>" Whatever, I don't really mind." Kylie insisted.<br>" I guess we're here." Riku says.

They took out the stones and transformed into toy's. Sora is a version of an action figure, Kairi and Kylie are barbie doll's, Riku is a soldier, and Axel is a robot. When they got out of the ship, everything looks big. The Gummi Ship looks like a toy ship.  
>" Why everything seems quiet?" Kairi whispers to Sora.<br>" I don't know." Sora answers.  
>" Heartless!" Kylie pointed out and she, Sora, Riku, and Axel summoned their weapons.<br>" Uh guys... I'm not sure about that." Kairi corrected and they see a many unusual characters coming out.  
>" Ah! Monsters have attack us!" A green dinosaur panicks<br>" They don't look like monsters. They seem quiet friendly." A porcelain sheepherdess corrects.  
>" Maybe they are new toy's that Andy got. Right?" A potato head questions the five strangers.<br>" Yeah..." Axel agreed so they can keep the world order. Then a cowboy doll appears.  
>" Guy's. We gotta introduce ourselves to the newcomers. I'm Sheriff Woody, call me Woody." Woody introduced himself.<br>" I'm Hamm." The pink plastic piggy bank says.  
>" I'm Slinky Dog, but call me Slinky." The plastic dog with a metal slinky says.<br>" I'm the mighty dinosaur Rex!" The green dinosaur says.  
>" I'm Bo Peep." The porcelain sheepherdess says.<br>" I'm Mr. Potato Head!" The potato head says.  
>" And who are you guys?" Woody asked.<br>" Um, I'm Sora! And these are my friends, Riku, Kairi, Kylie, and Axel." Sora introduced.  
>" So~, what are you guys doing?" Riku asked.<br>" We are waiting for Sarge to tell us in this communicator on what toy's Andy got for his birthday." Woody explained.  
>" Who's Andy?" Kylie asked.<br>" Andy is our owner. He always plays with us everyday." Bo Peep answered.

" Red alert! Red alert!" a voice in the communicator alerted. Woody ran to the communicator.  
>" Yes Sarge?" Woody asked.<br>" Woody! We got ourselves a newcomer! And Andy is coming to his room. Hide ASAP." Sarge alerted.  
>" We gotta HIDE!" Rex shouted.<br>" We stand still?" Sora asked Woody and he simly nodded. The five stand still seperatley.  
>Andy came inside and put a box on his bed and left the room. The toy's got up.<br>" What do you think is up their?" Kairi asked.  
>" I don't wanna go up there." Rex replied nervously.<br>" I'll go see." Woody volunteered.

Woody climbs up to Andy's bed and he then see's an astronaut action figure standing tall. Then the action figure comes to life.  
>" Space star command." The stranger says on his wrist. He then stares at his spaceship.<br>" Oh my spaceship! What have they done to you?" The stranger pleaded to his ripped cardboard spaceship. Woody then snuck up on the stranger.  
>" Hi!" Woody exclaimed and the stranger got startled and shoot a beam at Woody's forehead. " I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Woody! And who are you and your in MY spot." Woody said. The rest of the toy's got up to see the newcomer.<br>" I'm Buzz Lightyear." Buzz started. Then he says a speech about himself.  
>Everyone except Woody begins to like Buzz and they begin to bond with Buzz.<p>

The Next Week, ( sorry if it's short, I really want to finish this chapter)  
>Andy begins to replace all his Woody stuff into Buzz Lightyear stuff. Every toy enjoy's Buzz. But Buzz believes he's a space commander and Woody is keep on telling him he's just a toy.<p>

The Next day. ( sunny afternoon)  
>All the toy's look at the window and see a person with matches.<br>" Who's that unsual person?" Kairi asked Bo peep.  
>" That's Sid, our neighbor. Who tortures toy's for fun." Bo peep moaned.<br>" I thought he went to summer camp." Rex added.  
>" I think they kicked him out or something." Hamm noted.<br>" What is he torturing now?" Mr. Potato Head asked.  
>" It's a Combat Carl." Slinky answered.<br>" I feel bad for that toy." Kylie whispered to Riku.  
>Sid then launches the match to the innocent toy and counts down to five.<br>" Everyone duck!" Buzz alerted and the toy exploded.  
>" History is ours!" Sid cheered.<br>" I'm gonna give that boy a lesson." Sora growled and everyone held him back.  
>" It's no use, he's more, dangerous than a heartless." Axel remarked.<p>

This evening,  
>" Any heartless?" Riku asked Sora as they stare at the sunset.<br>" Not an heartless in sight." Sora chirped. Kairi then joins in.  
>" Hey, guys." Kairi greeted and sat next to Sora.<br>" Who fixed your hair it looks kinda different." Sora noticed.  
>" Buzz did it for me, he braided it." Kairi explained. " Does it look weird?" Kairi asked nervously.<br>" No, it looks beautiful." Sora replied. Kairi starts to blush. Kylie then joins in and sit's next to Riku.  
>" Hi guy's. I noticed Woody. He's look's jealous of Buzz so I told Axel to talk to Woody." Kylie noted. And the four continue to stare at the sunset.<p>

" Howdy sheiff." Axel greeted Woody. Woody simply ignored.  
>" I've been noticing you seem kinda, jealous." Axel started.<br>" Yeah. How 'bout you, have you been jealous?" Woody asked.  
>" Unfortunatley, yeah. I'm not telling you who but this person is stealing someone that I really like." Axel admitted.<br>" Oh, sorry about that. I just wanna do something to get rid of that Buzz." Woody urged.  
>" Getting rid of them is not the answer, just sayin' 'cause I tried that." Axel replied and walked away.<p>

( just wanna finish it quickly 'cause i'm too lazy sooo sorry.)  
>Woody then pretends to be helpless and Buzz helps him and Woody has the controller of RC ( a toy car) he controls RC to push Buzz out of the window but Buzz jumped out of the way and RC hit's the board and releases the globe's sphere and the sphere hit's the lamp and it pushes Buzz to the window.<p>

Everyone got all mad because they think Woody is the culprit so, Andy couldn't find Buzz to he takes Woody to his favorite restaurant.  
>" It's all Woody's fault that Buzz is gone." Mr. Potato Head claimed.<br>" We just can't jump into conclusions, maybe it's an accident." Riku emphasized.  
>" Let's go see if Buzz is down their by using the Gummi Ship." Sora suggested.<br>" Now that's a good idea." Axel added. The five goes on the ship and flies down to the window.  
>" I see Buzz in Andy's car!" Kylie pointed out.<br>" Now let's follow it!" Kairi suggested. Riku controlled the ship and followed Andy's car.

**To be continued, ( Please Review)**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Andy's Room part 2

**Author's Note: Sorry hadn't been updating. I just wanna finish this story so I can catch up with my other stories and if I have like over 20 reviews, I guess I think I can make a sequel to this story. Chapter 24 or 25 might be the last chapter of this story. Oh and sorry it's too short but I also posted up a next chapter.**

Sora and the other's couldn't find Buzz and Woody so they go back to Andy's home.

"You hadn't found Woody and Buzz?" Bo Peep asked Sora.

"Yeah, we're sorry." Sora say upestingly.

"Since their are no heartless, I guess we gotta leave." Riku says.

"Leave? We can't just leave them like this! Their friends are lost and we just can't LEAVE them like this!" Kylie shouted.

"Then what are we suppose to do? Wait until they come back and have a happy party? Well NO! I am so tired of you complaining!" Riku shouted back.

"Guy's, I know your tired but we need to relax." Kairi says in a positive way.

"Ugh!" Riku and Kylie shouted in anger and storms off.

"I'll go talk to Kylie and you talk to Riku." Kairi insisted and Sora agree's.

"Then what should I do?" Axel asked.

"Just stand their." Sora says and the two goes to their friend.

"What do you want.?" Kylie asked bitterly.

"I want you two to make up." Kairi replied.

"He is SO infuriating! How can I make up with him? He is ignoring the fact that they need us!" Kylie says angerly.

"I know they need us but they can take care of themselves. Other people need's us than them. You just gotta understand Riku. He's always right." Kairi explained. Kylie then turns around and look's at Kairi

"I'm sorry on how I acted. I'm just, afraid of leaving someone in need because for all these months we helped many people and I got too hung up on it." Kylie admitted.

"It's okay. Now go talk to him." Kairi suggested.

"Well, it doesn't hurt to try." Kylie added and followed Kairi.

"Dude, I know we need to stick on the mission but Kylie is just saying that we should help them." Sora explained to Riku as he look's away.

"I know. I shouldn't have acted that way." Riku added.

"You should talk to her because she's coming to us." Sora says. Kylie then confronts Riku.

"Um, hey. I just wanna say something." Kylie started.

"Me too." Riku added.

"I'm sorry." Kylie and RIku says together.

"Huh?" The two says together and begins to blush.

"It's okay." The two says together once again and the two laughed.

"No hard feelings?" Riku asked.

"No hard feelings. Partner." Kylie says and punches his shoulder.

"Ow, what was that for?" Riku asked.

"That's how I show sencerity." Kylie replied.

The group decides to leave and they say their goobyes and fly away.

**Yeah too short... I'm sorry about that but I just put out the next chapter :) R&R please?**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Destiny Islands  
>Gummi Ship,<br>Riku control's the Gummi Ship, Axel relaxes, Sora has a chat with King Mickey in a communicator., and Kairi and Kylie are talking to each other.  
>" I'm really excited going to Destiny Islands. I can't believe you, Sora, and Riku grew up their." Kylie says.<br>" Yeah, your gonna like it there." Kairi added and Sora finishes his conversation with the King. "Guy's I just found out that from King Mickey, all the princesses except Kairi is held captive by Ulysses." Sora anounced.

"Huh?" Kairi says shockingly. "You should be careful princess." Axel added  
>" We're here. At last!" Riku says in relief.<p>

Destiny Islands  
>" So this is the famous Destiny Islands." Axel teases.<br>" Yup, Sora and I will tour Kylie around here." Kairi suggested. Kylie followed Sora and Kairi. Axel then approaches to Riku.  
>" Riku, just wanna tell you that... I think you win, she obviously like you, and you like her too." Axel shrugged.<br>" Is it that obvious?" Riku asked and Axel nodded. " How 'bout you?" Riku questioned him.  
>" Well, I'll just have fun being single 'till I find the right girl." Axel explained.<p>

It has been an hour since they toured around. They wrap it up until they arrive to the Secret Place located behind a waterfall.

" And this is the Secret Place." Kairi introduced.  
>" Whoah!" Kylie says while looking at the drawings on the wall. " Hey is that you and Sora, what's that star thing?" Kylie asked.<br>" That's a paopu fruit." Sora answered. " Well if two people eat that fruit-" Sora started and Riku interrupts. " Their destinies will be intertwined, they'll remain part of each other no matter what." Riku explained.  
>" Wow, that sounds romantic." Kylie expressed.<br>" Hey I was gonna say that show off." Sora scolded.  
>" Why won't you and Riku draw over their." Kairi pointed at the blank section of the wall.<br>" Ok, come on Riku, you draw me and I draw you." Kylie suggested. Riku and Kylie took a rock and drew each other on the wall.

After, the two are impressed of the impact of the drawing.  
>" You guy's are good drawers." Kairi complimented.<p>

They ate lunch at the beach and went swimming. Then while the sun sets,  
>" We need to get going." Riku reminded.<br>" I'll get some food." Kairi insisted and she ran to find some.  
>" I'll be right back." Kylie says and she ran inside the Secret Place.<p>

Kairi get's some stones and put's it in a small pouch and she see's a Dark Corrider.  
>Kairi notices the man is cloaked in black. She ran and she tripped on a branch and dropped the man captured her. Kairi tries to struggle her way out but she can't.<p>

Kylie enter's the Secret Place and she takes a rock and decides to draw her sharing a Paopu Fruit with Riku.

" Why Kairi is taking so long?" Sora asked.  
>" Wanna check it out?" Axel asked and Sora nodded.<br>" I'll go get Kylie." Riku insisted and three finds the girls/

Riku goes inside the Secret Place and see's Kylie drawing.  
>" Hey? Come on we gotta get goin' " Riku says.<br>" Uh.. Ok.. I'll finish this and- yeah let's go." Kylie says and she put's the rock on the ground.  
>" Can I see?" Riku asked but Kylie blocks the wall.<br>" Sorry, you can see it next time." Kylie says and she pulls Riku out of the cave.

" Kairi!" Sora shouted. Axel see's something.  
>" Uh, Sora, I think these are thr fruits Kairi picked." Axel says while holdong the fruits.<br>" Something's wrong. But we'll get to the bottom of this." Sora says and they went back to the ship and see Riku and Kylie.

" Is Kairi here?" Kylie asked.  
>" No, she must be kidnapped or something." Sora answered.<br>" Maybe by the Organization, because Kairi is one of the Princesses of Heart and they need her heart." Riku explained.  
>" Your right." Axel added.<br>" Come on! Let's go tell this to Yen Sid." Sora suggested. The four ran to the ship.  
>" Who's Yen Sid?" Kylie asked.<br>" We'll just tell you when we get their." Riku says and they went inside the ship so they can go to the Mysterious Tower.

Ulysses' Hideout,  
>" Let me OUT!" Kairi shouted. The man took of his hood which reveals to be Saix.<br>" Pathetic attempt." Saix added and he leaves Kairi in her cell. Kairi see's the six other princesses asleep. She see's a jar with a heart inside it. Kairi takes out her stones in her small pouch and threw the stones at the jar to make it break and the princesses will get their hearts back.

" Saix! That girl released their hearts." Luxord alerted Saix.  
>" Don't worry... They can't even fight." Saix says <p>


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Mysterious Tower  
>~Gummi Ship~<br>Riku as usual is contolling the ship, Axel stragetize a plan, Sora sits down worried sick for Kairi, and Kylie takes a nap.

* * *

><p>~Kylie's Dream~<br>Kylie is at Destiny Islands and see's Riku sitting at the Paopu Tree and he looks upset. Kylie goes to Riku.  
>" Riku? What's wrong?" Kylie asked. Riku didn't answered.<br>Riku doesn't see or hear Kylie. Suddenly, her head starts hurting. She fell on the ground and a began hearing a voice  
>'your destiny is to fade in the darkness' the voice says and still Kylie's head keeps hurting.<br>" What do you mean!" Kylie shouted back at the voice while trying to stop her head hurting.  
>' your life will end with darkness if you release the keyblade of light and dark' the voice says.<br>" Ahhh... Ahh!" Kylie shouts while her head hurts.  
>' Kylie, Kylie, wake up." Riku's voice says. And Kylie's dream ends.<br>~End of dream~

* * *

><p>~Now~<br>" Wake up, we're here." Riku says while waking Kylie up. Kylie opens her eyes and suddenly hugs Kylie.  
>"I had this dream. Your upset and a voice says some stuff that really freaks me out." Kylie expresses.<br>" It's ok, it's just a dream." Riku says as he continues to hug her. Suddenly, Sora comes inside to break the two lover's hug.  
>" Come on Sleeping Beauty, Yen Sid is waiting." Sora teased and the two followed him and Axel.<p>

Once they were inside, Sora knocks on the door.  
>" Enter." A voice says. Sora opens the door and see's Yen Sid waiting.<br>Sora and Riku bows, Axel just salute him, and Kylie just stands their looking confused.  
>" Kylie~ you gotta bow." Riku whispers.<br>" Oh! Sorry." Kylie sweatdrops and bows.  
>" I heard Kairi is taken to Ulysses' stronghold." Yen Sid says.<br>" No duhr~." Axel scolds.  
>" Anyways~. Can you help us do something, to save Kairi and the universe." Sora suggests.<br>" I will tell you that you and Kylie can activate the Keyblade of Kandrakar by using light and darkness." Yen Sid explains.  
>" So your telling us that Kylie and Sora must create this weapon and stab Ulysses on that weapon." Riku noted. Yen Sid nods.<br>" So~ what're we waiting for, come on!" Axel alerted. The four are about to open the door.  
>" Wait." Yen Sid says. The four froze where they are.<br>" Their are obstacles that you four will encounter and it will cost your life." Yen Sid warns them The four nods. " Kylie, may I speak to you." Yen Sid ordered. Sora, Riku, and Axel goes to the ship to wait for Kylie and she stays inside.

" Yes? Sir." Kylie asked.  
>" I want to tell you to be vigilant and ready to face the hardships you'll encounter ." Yen Sid warns.<br>" Why?" Kylie asks.  
>" I want you to choose, your life or the universe?" Yen Sid questioned.<br>" Uh~, your freaking me out, is this life or death, because I don't know what to choose. They are both important." Kylie explained and leaves the tower.  
>" Her light will soon fade away." Yen Sid says to himself.<p>

* * *

><p>~Gummi Ship~<br>" What did Yen Sid said?" Sora asked.  
>" Nothing... Just nothing." Kylie lied.<br>The ship flies away and goes to Ulysses' stronghold.

* * *

><p>~Ulysses' Hideout.~<br>" Let me OUT!" Kairi shouted.  
>" Never, and your percious Sora will never save you." Saix says.<br>" That's a lie! He'll never leave me you creep!" Kairi shouted. Saix leaves her. Kairi takes out her Wayfinder she made.  
>" Sora, Riku, Kylie, Axel... Where are you? I need you." Kairi says and started weeping.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued...<strong>

**R&R**

**Also, read my story Destiny Island Academy :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Ulysses' Hideout  
><strong>~Gummi Ship~  
>Riku controls the ship, Axel directs Riku on finding Ulysses' Hideout,Sora holds his Wayfinder and thinks about Kairi, and Kylie sits down staring at the sky.<br>3 Hours later...  
>" We're here, a perfect vacation spot for villans.." Riku joked to cheer everyone up.<p>

Ulysses' Hideout.  
>The four got down and see the sky is dark and see's a black castle.<br>" He lives in their with the Organization." Axel says.  
>" Come on let's save our friend and the world." Kylie says. The three follows Axel.<p>

At the Dungeon  
>" Come on girls, we need to defend ourselves." Kairi suggested.<br>" Your right." Cinderella exclaimed. The rest of the princesses stands up.  
>Cinderella takes out her glass slippers as boomerangs, Belle get her bouqet of roses with thornes so she can scratch them, Jasmine has Aladdin's dagger in her pockets and uses it, Aurora finds Mary Wheater's wand and uses it, Alice see's her dictionary and uses it to whack them in the face, Snow White warms up her voice so she can control the animals and the animals can attack the enemy, and Kairi finally summons Destiny Embrace and uses her keyblade.<br>" Let's do this." Snow White deviously says.

Inside the Castle  
>The four walked and walked.<br>" Do you know where we're going?" Kylie asks.  
>" Yes I do." Axel answered.<br>" Just making sure." Kylie says. Then Larxene, Marluxia, Zexion, and Lexaeus appears.  
>" What are you chumps doin?" Sora asks.<br>" To eliminate you imbeciles." Lexaeus says. Then Aqua, Ven, Terra, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Minnie, Daisy, and Clarabelle came in.  
>" Aqua, Terra, and I will take care of those chumps, Sora GO!" Ven yelled. Sora, Riku, Kylie, Mickey, Goofy, Donald, Daisy, Clarabelle, and Minnie ran.<p>

" We'll go find Kairi and the pricesses." Minnie insisted.  
>" Stay on your guard." Mickey noted. Minnie ans Mickey kissed. Minnie runs Daisy and Clarabelle follows Minnie.<br>The rest ran and Xigbar and Xaldin flashed in front of them.  
>" You know what happens when intruders come to the castle." Xaldin noted. Xaldin summons his lances.<br>" Oh~, what do we have here, some hypocratic keyblade weilders and the alter ego's of a loser." Xigbar scolded. Xigbar then summins his arrowguns. Donald shouted in anger. " AHHH! THUNDER!" Donald shouted and Xigbar dodged Donald's attack. " Pathetic." Xigbar says. " Donald, Goofy, and I will get rid of them. You guys go and find Ulysses." Mickey ordered. Sora, Riku, Kylie, and Axel left the three fight Xaldin and Xigbar.

Kairi uses her keyblade and she sliced the bars from the cages. The princesses and Kairi ran and they were caught by Luxord, Saix, and Vexen.  
>" Where do you think your going?" Luxord says.<br>The princesses took their weapons and took their positions.  
>" Oh~, you wanna fight huh? Then a fight their will be." Vexen says. Saix summons his caymores, Luxord takes out his cards, and Vexen summons his shield.<br>The princesses and the three took combat.

Aqua dodges Larxene's attack.  
>" Oh no you didn't~." Aqua says.<br>" Oh yes I did it." Larxene added. And the two continued fighting.  
>Ven uses a high potion to heal is injury. " Heal!" Ven shouted and his wound got better. " Okay, flower boy, stick in gardening." Ven scolds and clashes with Marluxia.<br>" Wind!" Terra shouted and the wind spins Lexaeus and Zexion.

" Are we there yet?" Kylie asks while running.  
>" Only seven more floors and we're at Ulysses' Office." Axel amsweres while running.<br>" I hope Kairi's ok." Sora hopes.  
>" Definently, she'll be ok." Riku noted and they continue running.<p>

The princesses and Kairi were beaten down.  
>" What a surprise, girls are useless." Saix<br>" Don't underestimate your opponents." Minnie shouted and she, Daisy, and Clarabelle came in.  
>Daisy took seven potions and shouted " Heal!" and the seven princesses were healed. Minnie suddenly summons a keyblade, Daisy has a wand, and Clarabelle has a shield. The seven princesses took out their weapons and contiued fighting.<p>

" Fire!" Ven shouted and shooted fire on Marluxia. Marluxia threw rose petals and it burned Ven's hand when he held it. " Ouch!" Ven yelled.  
>" Hiya! Come on!" Aqua shouted and injured Larxene.<br>" Ugh!" Larxene shrugged and she got up and continued fighting.  
>Terra keeps on fighting.<br>" Freeze!" Terra shouted. He froze Zexion's book and the book is detroyed.  
>" F**k you!" Zexion shouted and punched Terra but Terra dodged his attack.<p>

Mickey fight's Xigbar, so Donald and Goofy fights Xaldin.  
>Mickey dodges Xigbar's bullets. Donald and Goofy dodges Xaldin's lances.<p>

" I can't run... Too far..." Kylie says while panting.  
>" We don't need too we're here." Axel says. Sora opens the door. And they hear a slow clap.<br>" What a great show you made." Ulysses scolds.  
>" Yeah well the show will end." Riku says. He summons his keyblade then Ulysses summons his keyblade.<br>" Guy's I notice something in Ulysses's chest." Kylie whispers to Sora.  
>" Why?" Sora whispered.<br>" That symbol, it's like a heartless symbol." Kylie alerted.  
>" Wait!" Sora started. " Your not your original self... Your a heartless!" Sora shouted.<br>" What a pity you didn't realize that..." Ulysses says. He then stabs Sora but Axel pushed him and he's the one who got stabbed.  
>" Axel!" Riku and Kylie shouted.<br>" Ugh... You freak!" Kylie shouted. Riku used his keyblade and clashed with Ulysses and Ulysses gave Riku a scratch in his arm.  
>" Ah!" Riku says while holding the blood in his arm.<br>" We will start at the Keyblade Graveyard to fight. Or I'll end the life out of you and the rest of them." Ulysses ordered. He opened a portal and left them.  
>" Axel..." Kylie stutters.<br>"Riku, Sora, take care of her." He said weakly and disappears.

Sora, Riku, and Kylie mourns while Axel fades into ashes and Kairi comes.  
>" What happened?" Kairi asked.<br>" Axel... Axel's gone." Sora answers. Kairi goes to them and stands next to Sora mourning with them. Kylie rips a cloth of her shirt and ties Riku's wound. They see a remote. Riku goes to Ulysses' desk and see's a remote. " Organization Destruction Button." Riku says.  
>" Maybe that's remote to destruct the Organization." Kairi says. " I'll press it, for Axel." Sora says. Riku gives him the remote and Sora presses it.<p>

Larxene, Marluxia, Lexaeus and Zexion were about to destroy Aqua, Ven, and Terra until, Larxene, Marluxia, Lexaeus and Zexion turned into ashes.  
>" Oh that was easy." Aqua says.<p>

Saix, Luxord, and Vexen are fighting with the princesses and Minnie, Daisy, and Clarabelle. Three turned into ashes.  
>" Yeah! Don't mess with girls!" Aurora says and they cheered.<p>

Xigbar and Xaldin are fighting against Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. Then The two turned into ashes.  
>" Good job fella's." Mickey says and the three cheered.<p>

They all exited the castle.  
>" Donald, Goofy, and I will bring the princesses back to their worlds." Mickey insisted.<br>" Ok, I'll bring Kairi home." Riku says.  
>" No, I'll never leave Sora and Kylie fighting Ulysses." Kairi says.<br>" Kairi, as much as I want to bring you, I don't want to bring you in harms way." Sora says.  
>" Why?" Kairi asked.<br>" Because, I love you." Sora expressed. Kairi starts blushing.  
>" You do? Because, I love you too. I don't know what I'll do if you die." Kairi expressed.<br>" Just stay at the islands. Your safe there." Sora says.  
>" Yes, I'll stay at the islands." Kairi says and the two hugged each other.<br>" That means I'll bring Kairi home and I'll come with you guys." Riku says.  
>" No Riku, don't come with us, I don't want you to get hurt ." Kylie says.<br>" But-," Riku started. But Kylie interrupted. " Please. For me and Sora." Kylie says. Mickey opens a Corridor of Light. Sora waves at Kairi and Kairi waves back. Kylie stepped inside.  
>" I love you!" Riku admitted to Kylie.<br>" I-I.." Kylie stutters and the light fades her away from answering. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Keyblade Graveyard**  
>" Love you too!" Kylie exclaimed and she see's that she and Sora are at the Keyblade Graveyard.<br>" Oh sorry, that was for Riku." Kylie blushes.  
>" Ok~..." Sora started. " Come on let's go find Ulysses." Sora suggested.<p>

Mickey, Donald, and Goofy finished bringing the princesses home. The three are at Destiny Islands with Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Terra, and Ven.  
>" I hope their ok..." Kairi says.<br>" Don't worry! I have a moogle that will show us where Sora and Kylie are." Mickey says.  
>" Really? That's cool! " Kairi says. Mickey turned on the crystal ball. Mickey dials the dialing wheel.<br>" Stop! Their they are!" Terra pointed out. Mickey stops and they watch Sora and Kylie.

" Ulysses!" Kylie and Sora shouted. " We're here to put an end to this!" Sora shouted. " Yeah! What he said!" Kylie added. Then they see a black tornado coming towards them. " Run!" Sora warned. Sora grabbed Kylie's hand and they ran.

They are watching Sora and Kylie running away from the tornado.  
>" Oh no!" Kairi says.<br>" Come on run..." Riku says.

Then the tornado stops and Ulysses comes out of the tornado.  
>" Well, what do we have here, the imagitive yet naive boy and the ridculous imbecile girl." Ulysses taunted.<br>" Shut Up! You heartless!" Kylie shouted.  
>" Look who's talking! You are very similar like her. She always gives the dirty look like taunted.<br>" Don't listen to him. He's messing with you." Sora noted.  
>" What do you really want?" Kylie asked.<br>" I want power, triuumph my father's failure, get his vengance." Ulysses explained.  
>" Now, you'll be elimated." Ulysses says and he summons his keyblade and starts his position. Sora summon's Ultima Weapon and Kylie summons Oblivion and Oathkeeper.<br>The three started fighting.

" Go Sora and Kylie!" Ven exclaimed while taking a bite of his popcorn.  
>The rest of them are watching Sora, Kylie, and Ulysses fighting while eating popcorn.<br>" Thanks for the popcorn Clarabelle." Minnie thanked.  
>" No biggie, I was just hungry." Clarabelle added.<br>" Awww... That gotta hurt." Terra noted eating his popcorn.

" Ow!" Sora squealed because Ulysses kicked his butt.  
>" Here." Kylie insisted. She gave Sora a potion. " Heal!" Sora squealed and he got up and continued fighting Ulysses.<br>" Freeze!" Ulysses shouted and he shoots ice on Kylie and Sora but the two tries to dodge his attacks.

1 Hour Later,  
>" It's been an hour to watch them fight. Getting bored here." Ven complained. Terra threw popcorns at Ven did the same.<br>" Look!" Donald pointed at the Crystal Ball.

" Why everything got scarier?" Kylie asked.  
>" Getting scarier by the minute. Look!" Sora pointed out They see Ulysses shirtless and like a heartless connected to him.<br>" I think it's time." Sora noted. " Ready?" Sora asked and Kylie nodded.  
>" Light!" Sora shouted and his outfit color changed into white( kinda like his final form)<br>Kylie closes her eyes and started thinking and remembering what everyone is telling her ' Darkness is waiting to be awaken inside you.' ' I love you.', ' Friends Forever.', ' Never forget, I'm always next to you'  
>" Darkness!" Kylie shouted and her fighting outfit color turns black. Sora and Kylie held hands and black and white beams turns into the Keyblade Of light and dark. Then a beam hit's Ulysses's chest and then Ulysses goes bye-bye. <p>


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23- Parting Ways**  
>Then Ulysses yells while he fades away<br>" Noooooo!" Ulysses agonized and he faded away, for good. Sora and Kylie's outfit turns back normal and the Keyblade of Kandrakar disappears.  
>" Yes!" Kylie and Sora exclaimed and gave each other a high five.<br>" Come on, let's go back." Sora alarmed and the two ran back.

Destiny Islands  
>Sora and Kylie arrived to Destiny Islands. They see Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Daisy, Queen Minnie, Ven, Terra, and Aqua waiting for them<br>" Sora!" Kairi exclaimed and embraced Sora. Sora looked surprised and he just put his arms around her.  
>" Ahem!" Donald interrupted.<br>" Sorry." Kairi blushed.  
>" Come on kiss." Ven teased. Everyone started whistling and cheering on them so they can kiss.<br>Kairi and Sora looks in each other's eyes and leaned close and kissed

Kylie and Riku looked at each other but Kylie smiled at him. Riku came to Kylie and the two embraced each other.  
>" I love you too" Kylie whispered<br>" Wait, I don't deserve love, I gave into the darkness." Riku moaned.  
>" Riku~, you deserve this." Kylie smiled.<br>Kylie leans closer to Riku and Riku leaned closer and the two touched lips and finally kissed after all they'd been through.  
>" Wait I need to tell you something-." Kylie started then Donald interrupted<br>" Come on let's celebrate!" Donald says and everyone followed Donald But they all stopped. Kylie looked weak and collapsed and Riku held her.

" Kylie, why are fading into darkness?" Riku asked as Kylie starts fading.  
>" It's okay, I belong to the darkness ever since and I think it's time to fade away." Kylie says weakly.<br>" Please don't talk like that." Riku says upsetingly.  
>" It was my choice to end up like this. I just wanna say thank you for everything that all of you trusted me and took me in." Kylie says weakly.<br>" No, I wanna say thank you because you were the first girl I love." Riku admitted.  
>" It's really nice to meet you, Sora, Kairi, and everyone." Kylie smiled wealky "Don't ever forget, maybe one day, we will cross paths together." Kylie says weakly and she closes her eyes and she disappeared.<br>" Kylie!" Sora and Kairi shouted and Kairi started crying. And the dark portal  
>closes.<br>"No! The darkness can't have you!" Riku started sobbing and he knelt down the sandy floor and punched the sand and Terra conforts him  
>" But... But WHY!" Sora sobbed.<br>" In order to create the keyblade, Kylie must open herself to the darkness." Mickey explained.  
>" And she needs to fade to the darkness, so the darkness took her." Minnie noted.<br>" She knew, what'll happen to her." Goofy added.  
>" So she did this to save us all..." Daisy said.<br>" Why didn't you tell us that this was gonna happen?" Aqua asked  
>" She needs to face her destiny and Yen Sid told her before you all came to Ulysses' Hideout." Mickey answered.<p>

"We'll tell you if their's any news." Mickey says.

" We'll leave you guy's alone." Clarabelle insisted. Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Clarabelle, Goofy, and Daisy leaves Destiny Islands.  
>" Riku, Sora, Kairi, if you need us. Call us." Terra said.<br>" We'll get going." Aqua added.  
>" Call us if theirs any updates." Ven said. The three transformed into their armors and leaves Destiny Islands.<p>

" Riku, I know she's safe..." Kairi says.  
>" What makes you think that?" Sora asks.<br>" I just know, we're connected, no matter how far she is, our connection with her will never break." Kairi answers.  
>Riku got up. " I need some alone time." Riku murmured and left the coversation.<br>" You think he'll be okay?" Sora asked.  
>" Let's just hope for the best." Kairi added and the two embraced each other.<p>

The Dark Realm  
>Kylie is uncousicous. And she get's up.<br>" Where am I?" Kylie asked herself. " Oh yeah, I think this is the dark realm." Kylie says to herself.  
>She walks and walks and walks. She goes to the dark meridian. She sit's down and see the shores. She takes out her Wayfinder and hold's it she then closes her eyes.<p>

She see's Riku, Sora, Kairi, Axel, Mickey, Minnie, Daisy, Donald, Goofy, Terra, Aqua, Ven, and The people she met at Olympus Coliseum, Atlantica, Agrabah, Twilight Town, Hawaii, Neverland,Hollow Bastion,Andy's Room.

After, Kylie begins to cry. 


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Ending Credits  
><strong>Author's Note: This is like a ending credits  
>Olympus Coliseum<br>Hercules destroys the monster that interrupted his date with Meg. After, Meg kisses Hercules' cheek.

Atlantica  
>Melody borrow's King Triton's trident and she created a rainbow and Ariel and Eric embraces each other while Sebastion meets Flounder's kids.<p>

Agrabah  
>Aladdin and Jasmine finally get's married and Iago joins Cassim on an a<br>quest, and Genie makes fireworks.

Hawaii  
>Lilo wins the competion and Stich hugs her. Nani and David kissed. Jumba and Pleaky won an award for mad scientists of the year in their Space Alliance.<p>

Hollow Bastion  
>Yuffie brings refreshments to Cid because he's busy restoring Radiant Garden. And the gang remince their times at Radiant Garden<p>

Neverland  
>Peter Pan and Tinker Bell see's Jane reunites with her family.<p>

Twilight Town  
>The Ice Cream Shop has more customers than before.<br>The Moogle's Shop get sucessful.

Disney Castle  
>Goofy reunites with Clarabelle Cow, Donald and Daisy continues their date, and Mickey and Minnie eats sea salt ice cream together<p>

Destiny Islands  
>Sora and Kairi splashes each other in the ocean.<br>Riku goes inside the Secret Place and see's his and Kylie's section of drawings and notices Kylie drew her sharing a paopu fruit to Riku. Riku smiled and did the same.

\


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Epilouge**

It's been a year since Kylie fade into the darkness. Everyone missed her and never forgotten her. Everything will change by one letter.

~Destiny Islands~

Sora sits at the Paopu Tree and Riku comes to him.

"Hey Riku." Sora greeted.

"I can't believe it's been a year." Riku expressed.

"Yeah, but I know their will be a way that we will find her." Sora said. "What will you do when you find her?" Sora asked.

"I don't know? We will make up all the time we lost." Riku explained. Then, Kairi runs to them with a bottle.

"Kairi? What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"Look." Kairi says and shows a bottled letter.

"It's from the King." Sora said as he opened the letter. Kairi and Riku comes closer and reads the letter together with Sora.


End file.
